When It Rains
by Risilence
Summary: Honoka finds herself caught in a storm, what could go wrong? (Honoka x everyone)
1. Chapter 1

"Ladies and Gentlemen watching from inside your homes, the government has issued a strict curfew policy due to todays abnormal weather forecast," the news report read the news ark, "I'll let scientist and weather expert Dia Kurosawa and Mari Ohara to explain this phenomenon."

"Thank you!" Mari smiled as the camera panned to her face, "We would-." the tv switched off, Honoka tossed the remote aside.

Today was her birthday and she wasn't about to let some typhoon or snowstorm ruin her night. She had order a cake before hand and the store owner had promised to remain open until she picked up the treat. A grin was plastered on her features as she got ready, her hands reaching for the umbrella just in case it were to pour before she made it home. The streets were bare as she walked to the bakery. It almost felt unnatural that no other living soul was outside especially because their was still plenty of sun. Ignoring the gut feeling of running home she pushed forward and finally arrived at the bakery.

"What are you doing here?" the owner asked bewildered, "Get home quick!"

"I came for the cake mister," She smiled and the baker looked horrified.

"Here pay me tomorrow just gets," shaken hands handed over the cake, "Tonight ain't a night you want to be stuck out here you hear."

Back on the street she found that every business was closed. All lights were turned off except for the street lamps and car signals. Honoka felt like she should have taken the warning seriously as she began to jog home. The clouds above her roared as thunder cackled. Honoka took sheltered underneath a bus stop, her hands trying to unfold her umbrella. Before she knew it the storm had begun. From underneath the shelter Honoka stuck out her hand to feel the water, an old habit she kept from her younger days,and was surprised when the liquid decorating her hand was green.

"What is this?" she examine the droplet before another voice resounded beside her.

"Don't worry about it nya!" Honoka snapped to her left to find an orange haired woman standing next to her, "Let's get you out of this rain ok?"

"Uh ok," she said as the other unfolded the umbrella.

"Here, the names Rin by the way nya," she smiled as she held the portable device over the ginger's head.

"What about you?" but Rin shook her head.

"It's more important that you stay dry!" she urged the ginger to keep the umbrella to herself.

"But-" Honoka was pushed forward. The umbrella only covering her as the other girl was being soaked by the green rain.

Feeling a bit guilty, Honoka moved over a bit. Her shoulder getting wet as she pulled Rin toward the center, "No!" Rin tried to undo the damage but it was too late.

A voice mimicking a failed buzzer came from her other side, "Looks like Rin couldn't keep you dry, but let's see if I can?"

Arms encircled her arm which had managed to get wet, "W-Who?" Honoka blushed as soft blossoms engulfed her with warmth.

The new arrival smiled, "My name is Nozomi but introductions can wait until we get you home."

"No!" Rin pulled Honoka's other arm into a similar hold, "Rin can do it by herself nya!" Truth be told Honoka felt much more warmer with Nozomi holding her close. Honoka's hand struggled to keep the cake out of harm's way but being pulled toward opposite directions was making her lose the strong grip over it. It wasn't long before Rin noticed the ginger was self consciously leaning towards Nozomi and in a frenzy of panic, she pulled the ginger with full force.

"The umbrella!" Nozomi gasped. During Rin's aggressive counter strike she had dropped the plastic water shield.

Honoka's head was getting caught up in the green slob coming from the sky. Rin quickly picked up the umbrella and held it above her head but it was far too late.

"Really now?" everyone turned around to find a black haired short woman, "You guys are useless!" her eyes glaring at the two woman causing Rin and Nozomi to look away from the bit of shame at being lectured, "Hand it over!" she commanded. Rin looked at Honoka and then at Nozomi before giving the umbrella to the new arrival. The newcomer smiled as she took the umbrella and tried to shield the ginger from behind, "Just leave it to big sis Nico Nico Nii, ok?" she cooed but no one was believing her innocent persona.

"So Nico Nico Nii," Rin commented as they began to escort the ginger to her home, "Are we supposed to be bending downward?"

"Its Nico for you peasants!" she barked back but she still investigated what she had said. Nico peered over to find that all three woman in front of her were ducking their heads. Honoka was docking to stay inside and Nozomi and Rin were ducking to not get hit by the metal rods pointing outward.

"Maybe I should hold the umbrella?" Honoka offered but Nico couldn't let her pride take that hit.

"I got this!" Nico thought as the best way to provide her with shelter popped into her head. She knew it was for the greater good that she should mount Honoka from behind.

Sensing what she was about to do Nozomi looked at Nico with a serious expression, "Don't do that," but Nico ignore the warning.

Jumping on the gingers back came as a shock to Honoka as Nico gave no warning to what was to come. Jerking forward, Nozomi helped Honoka remain in balance while Rin caught the cake that was launched out of her hands. The green liquid that was on Nico's clothes touched the ginger's back as Nico set up the umbrella shelter.

"I swear I'm surrounded by idiots," all four turned to find a bluenette woman looking rather tired, "Come on this won't do," she motioned the group to take shelter under a business sunblocker, "We'll be safe here for a while," she turned to face Honoka, "My names is Umi and yours?"

"H-Honoka," she blushed as she got a better look at the new figure. Her yellow hazel eyes made Honoka melt and she tried to play it off coolly. An action Umi found quite amusing.

"Why don't I find us a better way to get home?" Umi smiled as Honoka nodded.

Seeing the reaction between the two only annoyed the three forgotten members. Nico having enough of their lovey dovey mood barked in, "Nico," she introduced herself with a menacing smile at Umi. Nico had wiggled her way in between them, an action Umi frowned upon.

"I guess I should be thankful," Umi turned to face the rain, "Afterall it was your careless action that brought me here."

Nico felt a blood vessel pop from her forehead. She was just about ready to start a verbal war when Rin and Nozomi jumped in.

"My name is Nozomi," the purple haired woman smiled and the hyper cat impersonator followed, "Im Rin nya."

Umi nodded in recognition before putting her attention to the cake holder who was now all the way in the back. Peering around the other's, Umi's jaw dropped when she found the ginger being cuddled by a silver haired woman.

"Honoka you're so strong," she cooed as she continued to rub herself all over the ginger.

Honoka laughed nervously. Her eyes trying their best not to look at the other with any bad intent, "T-Thank you. I try my best to work out when I can," she blushed lightly as the other wowed in amazement.

"A strong Honoka is the best but," she leaned over, her hand now rubbing the ginger's stomach, "A chubby Honoka would be too adorable."

"SHAMELESS!" Umi roared and all eyes were now on the pair behind them.

"Unhand her you succubus!" Nico ran in between them but before Nico could push them apart the new figure voluntarily let go.

"We got caught," she laughed as she stuck out her tongue cutely, "I wish we could have more time to ourselves," she winked and Honoka blushed.

"Name yourself nya!" Rin ordered and the figure did.

"Im Kotori and I love Honoka," she smiled.

The group was getting careless. They all knew Kotori probably arrived when they had unknowingly pushed Honoka toward the back and into the rain. Nozomi pulled Honoka toward the center of the shelter before anymore guest could arrive.

"Honoka," Nozomi pulled her in close, "Stay close to me for now on ok? Lets try to keep you out of this rain." Honoka could feel herself warming up as her mouth dried. Nodding an agreement, Nozomi smiled pulling her more into her and the ginger blushed.

"Ok let's think of a plan to get her home asap!" Nico groaned ignoring the fact that Nozomi was holding Honoka. Afterall jealous was getting none of them anywhere in fact it only managed to make the matters worse. All they could do was ignore the situation for now and focus on getting the ginger home.

"If a store was open we could have just bought a larger umbrella," Umi peered along the rows and rows of empty shops.

"How far from her do you live Honoka?" Nozomi asked trying to incorporate her into the conversation.

"From here we only need to go a couple of blocks ahead," she pointed toward the direction of the apartment complex, "It's a short trip if we run."

"Running isn't a bad idea," Umi thought but Kotori cut in, "If she runs then she'll splash that liquid around her!"

"Then we have no choice but to walk," Nico sighed.

Rin then just had an idea, "maybe if two of us walk ahead and two of us walked behind we can minimize the liquid impact on Honoka!"

"That's not a bad idea," Umi looked over everyone, "Ok Kotori and I will lead the way from the front. Nozomi and Rin will follow from behind and Nico will carry the cake so Honoka can protect herself from the rain."

They put the plan into motion with a lot less complaints than anyone would have like to admit. Honoka held the umbrella close as Nico walked alongside her holding the birthday cake. Nozomi and Rin were in the back having a bit of their own chat while Kotori and Umi walked in silence.

"So today's your birthday huh?" Nico said and Honoka smiled brightly.

"Yeah!" she nodded, "So are you guys going to spend the day with me?"

Nico scuffled at the limit, "Don't be ridiculous!" she smiled, "I don't know about those dorks but I'm certainly going to spend my whole life with you."

"Your whole life with me?!" Shock was the birthday girl which only ticked off the shorter woman.

"Is that a problem?" she glared.

"No!" Honoka shook her hand to empathise her feelings, "It's just… Isn't it too sudden to want to spend your life with me?"

Nico looked seriously at the ginger before realizing a sigh, "I've known you all your life idiot," her red eyes now looking softly at the cake, "I know everything about you since the day you were born to this moment right now."

"Eh?!" Honoka's gasped made the others look toward them.

Seeing that everything was alright they resumed their own conversations. Or at least made it look that way, the truth was they were all now paying attention to the ginger. Her next words would weigh heavily on everyone and none of them wanted to miss out on her opinion.

"Don't you know anything about us?" Nico asked and Honoka sheepishly grinned, "Figures you human's love to make things about yourselves all the time. Well to make a long story short we are organisms that take shape of any animal we sample."

"So you're like an alien?" Honoka asked and a few giggles came around her from Nozomi and Kotori.

"Aliens?!" Nico almost trip over herself before shaking her head, "We were the first living organisms on this planet! When the world began to give life it was our mission to provide a means of reproduction for all living beings. We were created to provide all animals with a chance to live."

"Hmm I don't quite get it," Honoka said and Umi had to hold back a laugh, "But what you're saying is that your people help keep the balance for all animals right? So how does that work?"

Nico thought for the best way to explain it, "When the world is in danger of losing a species we are reintroduce into the environment. If we touch an animal, we read their thoughts and memories before taking shape of that same animal. Of course once we have taken form we can no longer read their thoughts and memories but we would have enough info to be their mate."

"Oohh," Honoka disguised the information, "So if I was a dog you would have been a dog?"

"Yup," Nico nodded.

"So if you guys help endangered species repopulate then why did you chose a human? Aren't we too many already?" Honoka asked a bit concern she might have caused an error on their part.

"Yes, it's a shame but we are now stuck with you," hearing a new voice they turned to find a blonde woman walking along side them, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you," she smiled warmly, "My name is Eli."

"Honoka," but the blonde raised up her hand.

"I know," Eli walked alongside them, "Not only did you ignore a government order to stay inside. You've also caused many of my comrades, including myself, to be stuck as a human."

Feeling guilty, Honoka didn't have the guts to look at the blonde arrival anymore. Her blues eyes looked down as her body tried to stay close in the center of the umbrella.

"Eli!" Nico growled but the blonde continued.

"You humans destroy and kill many living things all for the purpose of satisfying your own greed. Are you happy with yourself now? Your selfishness to go get yourself a birthday cake on such an important day caused you to misguide six of us," Eli looked ahead as she followed the herd.

"Leave Honoka alone nya!" Rin intervened as she shoved Eli forward causing the blonde to splash the liquid all around her, "She didn't know so don't blame her!"

Eli turned around sharply, her hand twisting the front collar of the woman who had shoved her. Her right hand coming up to punch but Nozomi pulled them apart, "Stop it both of you!" Icy dark blue glared into bright yellow eyes. The two shook off the tension before Nozomi continued her speech, "Sure we weren't here to be human but now we have a responsibility!"

"I'm not doing anything with a human," Eli spatted.

"Ok good for you!" Nico glared.

"What on earth is going on?!" Umi and Kotori had arrived.

"Honoka?" Kotori asked softly and all eyes were now on the ginger.

Her face was twisted up in pain as her bangs covered her eyes, "I-I'm sorry," she apologized over and over again as she held her head down.

Silence washed over all of them, no one knew exactly what to say to help ease the gingers suffering.

"Don't say that Honoka," a new figure came right in front of her, "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been made," Eli was about to counter but Nozomi and Rin kept her quiet. The brunette took hold of Honoka's cold hands, "You might not know me but I know you're an amazing person," smiling Honoka eyes shined with some hope, "And I know you will make my days full of joy."

Honoka nodded, "I'm sorry."

The brunette smiled, "My name is Hanayo and it's nice to finally meet you."

The seven members stood their in silence as Honoka tried to get herself to calm down. It was then Nico's turn to intervene, "Honoka I can't talk about everyone else but I want to be with you. So just for today Nico will make everyone celebrate your birthday the Nico Nico Nii way~"

Kotori jumped in, "Kotori loves loves loves Honoka!" she hugged the girl and everyone screamed in horror.

In her excitement, Kotori had forgotten she was soaked to the bone with the green liquid. She immediately let go but the damage was done.

"I can't believe you guys," a redhead came out from behind the ginger, "Hurry up and get home so we can get clean up!"

Everyone was rushed to the ginger's apartment by the redhead. Honoka had to wait in her room while the other eight members used her bathroom and her washing machine. They cleaned up every possible green liquid off themselves and the apartment. Soon it was Honoka's turn to use the bath. She was last due to the fact that any green liquid on her was useless and non dangerous compare to the ones on them. After finishing up, Honoka made her way into her living room where she found all eight women waiting for her. A bit hesitant about approaching them, Kotori signaled the ginger over by patting the space beside her.

As she walked her way to the empty space she felt a lump develop in her throat from all the eyes now on her, "So Honoka," the ginger settled down as the newest member twirled her hair, "Do I even need to ask what your plans are now?"

"Maki," Umi elbowed.

"I think what Maki means is what are we ALL going to do now," Nozomi stated, her eyes looking at all members.

"I know what I'm doing," Nico got up, "I'm going to celebrate this girl's birthday. You guys can do whatever you want," she made her way into the kitchen.

"Ill help you," Honoka went to stand but Nico placed her hand up to halt her.

"it's your birthday," Nico placed her hands on her hips, "This amount of work is nothing for this super idol!"

"O-Ok," Honoka sat back down.

"I'll help," Umi got up with Eli following behind her without a word.

"We have to decorate!" Rin leaped up excitingly, "Honoka you have to stay in your room until we finished!" she pulled the ginger to her feet.

"Eh?! But-" but her words never came out as Nozomi pushed her along.

"No buts!" she smiled, "Today is your special day and we have to make it memorable."

"But what if Honoka gets lonely?" Hanayo voiced as Honoka was already half way through the room with Nozomi pushing her further.

"I'll keep her company!" Kotori leaped forward, a giant grin on her face as she licked her lips, "I can't wait to learn more about Honoka," she grabbed the ginger's arm pulling her toward the bedroom.

"Abopabapa!" Nozomi pulled them apart, "I believe Maki will be enough company."

Kotori whined as Maki followed the ginger into the bedroom, "Come on Kotori you can helps us with decoration," Rin insisted.

The door closed behind the duo and Honoka took a seat on her bed. Maki took a seat on the chair loosely away from the desk. An uncomfortable silence washed over them as distant sounds coming from the living room and kitchen mocked their awkwardness.

"Maki right?" Honoka gave her a small smile and Maki crossed her arms.

"So what are you planning to do?" Maki asked, "You realize what kind of situation you found yourself in right?"

"Aa kind of," Honoka rubbed the back of her neck, "Nico explained it but I still don't really understand."

Maki tsked as she folded her right leg over her left, her hand coming to rest on the other, "You have eight mates, this is already violating the rules of nature, our rules."

"Nico mentioned something like being used to help endangered species?" Honoka tried to show the redhead she was somewhat informed.

"Yeah but you've already butchered that possibility by getting yourself soaken wet," Maki eyes stayed trained on her, "We might have to kill you if we want to resume our order."

Honoka began to sweat uncomfortable at being told she might get killed, "Y-You're joking right?" Maki's serious expression said otherwise, "Can't we figure something else?"

Maki sighed. Just then Rin came bursting into the room, "Look alive birthday girl!" she ran toward Honoka, pulling her hands, "We have one heck of a surprise nya!"

Honoka allowed herself to be pulled. She left the conversation with Maki unanswered as a blindfold was placed over her eyes, "No peeking nya," Rin grinned as Honoka nervously touched the black blindfold.

The ginger's legs stumbled around the apartment. She could smell a beef stew and the vegetables that were used to heighten the flavor. Her ears were able to pick up balloons and her body bumped into items she could only assume were the other occupants. Rin abruptly stopped and Honoka collided with her, only to be steadied by other hands and seated on her couch.

"Ok take it off," Rin giggled in delight as the blindfold was removed.

Honoka's crystal blue eyes shined with moisture at the sight before her. The birthday cake was set right in front of her with candles decorating the top all lit. Balloons that read "It's a Girl" from her last occasion, celebrating her little sisters new daughter, were blown and hanged around. Paper's with no significance were cut and hanged as streamers and origami. Honoka couldn't help but hang her head.

"Did we mess up?" Kotori asked worriedly.

Honoka shook her head. Her hands went to immediately wipe the tears before she inhaled sharply. Lifting her head, her eyes shined with newfound determination and happiness. Her arms encircled the nearest bodies who happen to be Eli and Umi, "This is the best!" she gasped pulling the two girls into a tighter hug, "Thank you everyone!"

Umi smiled as she gave a small hug in comfort but Eli froze. Eventually Honoka let go and got up to engulf the other members in a tight embrace. Soon Hanayo insisted that they sang her happy birthday and the ginger soon blow her candles. The cake was sliced and eaten though Nico complained they should have eaten her stew first.

"This was the best birthday ever!" Honoka smiled at everyone, "Thank you very much everyone!"

Celebration went out throughout the night. Nico, Rin, and Honoka would play video games on her counsel. Then Honoka found herself chatting about random stuff with Nozomi, Kotori, Hanayo, and Umi. Which lead her to listen intently to Maki and Eli who were trying to teach her a few things but gave up when they realize Honoka was too happy to even listen to them.

Deciding to call it a night, Honoka excused herself, "I know some of you guys don't see me as a good person but I'm still happy you all decide to spend this day with me. It really made my day and although some of you think it was a mistake, I personally am glad I made that mistake," she placed her hands on the corner to turn into her room, "Thank you again, I will never forget this day or your faces," taking a small bow with her head, she left.

Her small speech sounded like a goodbye and they all knew it. This was technically the ginger's way of letting them go. Nozomi looked at everyone, who all began to suddenly looked around anxiously at each other, "So what now?"

...

 **A/N: Happy Birthday Honkers! I didn't want to let today go without releasing a story to celebrate Honoka's birthday. To be honest this story was still underdevelopment, meaning its still not finished, but I felt I had to make an exception for Honoka!**

 **I can't promise quick updates like my last story but please feel free to follow/ favorite/ or review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Setting the Stage!

The next morning Honoka awoke from her slumber feeling like she had just awoken from a strange dream. The events from yesterday seeming like a crazy dream as she started up her day. She was scheduled to work in the afternoon, a small luxury her boss thought she deserved for yesterday's birthday, so Honoka was in no hurry. She got dressed for the moment, putting on some comfortable sweat pants and loose tank top after finishing her shower. She yawned again as she made her way into her living room with her arms stretching upward. The ginger stood in complete shock as bodies were scattered around her living space. The table was decorated with food and drinks with a blonde, redhead, and bluenette sitting around as they ate and sipped coffee. In the kitchen she spotted purple, black, and silver rummaging through cabinets, washing dishes, and cooking. On her sofa she found orange watch television while light brown was outside in her balcony placing her wet laundry to dry.

The room was filled with life as conversation were being held. To Honoka's surprise and relief no one had noticed her standing by the corner. With slow and quiet steps she eased her way backwards, her plan was to make it back into her room.

"Honoka," the blonde announced her presents and all eyes were now on her, "Come we have much to discuss."

A nervous grin was trying its best to stay up as she shuffled her way to the table.

"Good morning Honoka!" Rin jumped excitedly as the new arrival took a seat next to the blonde, which was the only seat available, "I know how much you love watching Power Powder, so I recorded the new episode nya!"

"T-Thank you," Honoka blushed as one of her dark secrets were exposed to the strangers who weren't as surprised to learn she enjoyed kid shows.

"Honoka!" Kotori brought a plate of pancakes with blueberries and strawberries on top, "Me and Nico made your favorite."

"Don't worry we add cream cheese to the batter," Nico beamed triumphantly from the kitchen opening, "I know how much you love cream cheese."

Honoka looked at the tempting meal in front of her. A fork was picked up and ready to penetrate the fluff but just then Nozomi came over with a jug filled with green liquid, "Hold on! I have your favorite drink, a secret concoction you created during your college years," she winked at the ginger, "Your monster drink."

"A-Ah thank you," Honoka felt uneasy. It was as if she was fully exposed to all the women in the room. Suddenly the feeling of hunger was replaced by a heavy weight in her stomach as eyes watched in wait for the first bite and drink. With much displeasure, Honoka forced a slice into her mouth. Blue eyes shooted up in shock as she engulfed the flavor, a moan of content escaping her throat, "This is so delicious!" she ate more and took a sip of the drink, "How did you get it on your first try?!" Honoka laughed in delight as she chugged the drink and the meal, "This was- This is-," the words were escaping her as she couldn't hide her enjoyment.

"Perfect?" Nozomi grinned as she watched Honoka enthusiastically agree with her word choice.

"I'm glad because now we have to attend to much more serious business," Eli cut into the revelation. With just one sentence she brought the room down a few nudges, "Honoka I am aware you understand some of what's going on right?"

"Well if it wasn't a dream then I know you guys aren't human," Honoka answered and Eli nodded.

"We are-," Nico stopped Eli's explanation.

"God! Honoka already knows this," Nico grumbled as dark sapphire eyes glared at her, "We're an ancient species who decided to reappear yesterday during the rainstorm. Your government knew we were coming. You didn't listen to the warnings and your carelessness caused you to summon eight of us. So now you're stuck with us."

"I-I have to take care of all eight of you?" Honoka scrunched up her brows as she thought over the info.

"Yes it's like Nico says," Eli took back the conversation, "I would have preferred it if everyone had decided to leave but after much talk we have decided to stay but under certain conditions."

"Conditions?" everything was being laid out in front of her way too fast for her to actually ponder each new information, "What conditions?"

"The first and ultimate condition is under no circumstances are you allowed to mate with anyone of us," Honoka's face paused at the words "mate" before exploding in heat.

"HUH?!" Honoka suddenly felt exposed again.

"Our species can produce offsprings with both male and females," Eli placed a hand on her chest, "It's a mechanism that helps us reproduce with endangered species. So if we truly wanted to we could take the shape of a male but it will ultimately depend on you and your preferences."

Hearing that she could be living in a room filled with guys Honoka exploded into further shades of red, "NO WAY!" She shook her hands and head, "DO NOT CHANGE!"

Hanayo giggled and Nozomi hugged the ginger from behind, "Aw! Honoka your so adorable!" the purple haired coed.

Feeling too weak to defend herself, Honoka looked down as she tried to calm her face, "Anyways we could still make an offspring as females, it only takes a slip of your DNA to form one inside of us," Honoka couldn't understand how Eli could say everything with such a straight face.

"W-What's the other c-c-condition," Honoka mumbled trying to change the conversation. Nozomi just snuggled Honoka, finding that an embarrassed ginger was the best. Plus she was also trying her best to take advantage of the close range.

"The second condition is that you cannot tell anyone who we really are," Eli ignored Nozomi's actions, "No one can know or else," Maki placed her cup of coffee down loud enough for the ginger to take the hint.

Honoka swallowed hard knowing exactly what the silent threat meant.

…

"Please come again," Honoka bowed with her co-workers as the customer left with their bakery delights.

"Great job everyone," her boss said as he took off his apron.

Dismissed they all were for the day but Honoka didn't feel like heading home, "Boss I'll lock up," she volunteered.

No one objected as they unwinded and left one by one. The keys were left on the counter and Honoka took the extra time alone to clean the shop a bit more before departing. It had been weeks now since the new arrivals had taken residency in her apartment. Weeks of being pushed all over the place as some wanted her out of the way while others fought to keep her attention. Just sitting in her living room seemed like a test to see whether she had the luxury to even watch television. As days went by she found that some peace was welcome in her room until another woman appeared and tried something. If it wasn't about her body then it was about her secrets. All eight women had no shame in announcing secrets she thought she would live her whole life keeping. It went from peeing in class to crushes on her teachers to shameful acts like cheating on a fifth grade tests. Honoka was fully exposed and she didn't like it. They knew her answers before she could speak, they knew her actions before she could act, they even knew her thoughts before she even thought them! It scared Honoka, especially because to her they were all still strangers. Strangers who copied her likes and dislikes. In fact if Honoka was allowed to be honest, Eli and Maki gave her the best comfort because they felt like real people who weren't just mindlessly agreeing with her like Kotori, Nozomi, Rin, and Nico or going along with her like Hanayo and Umi.

Her phone went off, halting her thoughts, "H-Hello?" she stuttered.

"Hey sis," Yukiho voice resounded, "Long time no call, how have you been?"

Honoka released a sigh, "Omgod! I'm so glad to hear your voice!" A small laugh escaped her as she collapsed on a chair near by, "I've been good and you?"

"As good as you can get with a baby girl," Yukiho paused before asking, "Whats wrong?"

"Huh?" Honoka looked around unsure how Yukiho could have picked up on her, "What do you mean?"

"Honoka," her sister's voice was commanding an answer, "You always asked about my baby when I was pregnant and now you're not even interested? Something has to be wrong! So talk."

"It's nothing! Don't worry!" Honoka brushed it aside but her little sister knew how to play her.

"Alright then I guess I'll have to visit you tomorrow," Yukiho made to hang up but her sister quickly gave in.

"Ok! Ok! I'll talk just don't visit!" Honoka grasped at the phone as if hurting the device would stop her sister, "Just don't tell mom or dad, ok?"

"Ok," her sister lied as she got comfortable, "Come on woman I don't have all night!"

Honoka sighed as she revealed her secret, "You see I adopted eight kids," she lied but it was kind of the truth.

"You adopted eight kids? How?" Yukiho couldn't believe her ears.

"Its doesn't matter! The problem is I'm worried I can't relate to them," Honoka played with her feet, "They mostly just agree with whatever I say or do. It's like they don't have a preference for anything."

Yukiho thought over the situation before concealing a laugh, "Well couldn't it be that they just want to impress you? Maybe they are afraid you'll abandon them if you don't like the real them."

Honoka's eyes widen, "That makes perfect sense," maybe they were just afraid of being rejected. Plus it didn't help that they were an alien race who had access to her past like a brochure.

"Anyways putting your relationship aside how are you able to afford all the expenses?"

"The what now?" Honoka took a double take.

"Money! How are you able to offered their studies," Yukiho rolled her eyes. She knew her sister would forget about the actual problem, "Lets not forget buying food, clothes, and all that extra stuff they might ask of you."

Honoka paled. She had total forgotten that she was barely making ends met with her baker checks and now she had to deal with rent and eight other mouths, "what do I do?!" Honoka freaked, "I can't afford feeding eight mouths! Plus rent is already difficult."

"Speaking of rent are you still living in your apartment or did you buy a house to fit all of you guys?" Silence was her answer and Yukiho sat up, "You didn't… Honoka tell me you did not just adopted these eight children in the spur of some moment."

"I wouldn't say in the moment-" but Yukiho's anger voice boomed over hers.

"You return those children right now!" Yukiho couldn't believe how careless her sister could get, "These are living beings Honoka! You can't play with them like that!"

"I'm not!" Honoka tried to defend herself, "I'll figure something out I promise!"

"No way!" Yukiho lowered her voice after getting shhed by her wife, "You return those kids by the end of the week or else," Honoka swallowed the threat, "I'll bring them in myself."

The call ended and Honoka was left speechless.

…

The days passed and Honoka found herself working 24/7. It wasn't too hard to find quick jobs scattered around town to help earn some quick cash. Staring from 5 am to 9 am she would help road workers reconstruct the pavement and roads. From 10 am to 3 pm, she was off and working for a restaurant as a delivery girl. From 4 pm to 12 am she was working as a baker in her original job. Arriving home at 1 am to sleep until 5. From the side, the other occupants started to get worried from her speedy new lifestyle.

"She's over working herself nowadays," Kotori hugged the ginger's pillow.

"I'm worried she isn't eating healthy," Nico was spinning slowly on the wheely chair.

"It's not just eating healthy," Nozomi was seated next to Kotori on the ginger's bed, "I'm afraid she isn't sleeping well either."

The room was gloomy as the situation dawn on them, "It's not because of us is it?" Nico asked unsure.

"You guys are pathetic," Maki appeared leaning on the door frame, "This is obviously your fault. If we had left in peace then the human wouldn't be worried about feeding us. But no you had to persist even though you guys knew she was already having difficulties with money."

Rin hissed at Maki causing all the women to shake in shock from seeing Rin pop out of the ginger's closet, "Honoka can do anything! And if she can't then we'll help her!" a smile spread across her face.

Maki looked at her with disgust as Rin was sporting the ginger's underwear on her head and wearing her bra. These little facts were ignored by the other occupants.

"Rin's right!" Kotori looked at the other woman, "We can find some way to help Honoka!"

"H-Hey!" Maki looked at the four with uncertainty as they pushed her out of the room.

The door was slammed on her face as the women began plotting ways that they could help Honoka. Maki couldn't understand what they saw in the ginger. Honoka, from her perspective, was an moron who didn't understand how the world works. She was an idiot to its very definition and she couldn't bring herself to like her much less fulfill her duties with. Frustrated, Maki marched back into the living room catching the eye of Umi.

"What's wrong?" Umi asked as she watched the news with Eli.

"Nothing!" Maki hissed as she marched into the kitchen.

Eli and Umi looked at one another with curious stares but decided to let the other fume it out alone. Instead their attention was brought back to the news reporter. The two found it amusing to see how human's dealt with their problems. Hanayo was nowhere to be seen but no one really paid it any mind.

…

"Good work everyone!" the manager announced and Honoka collapsed on the table.

"Fiiinnnaaalllyyyy," she rubbed her face on the cold texture. Her back creaking from the long hours of standing and shuffling around.

Noticing this her boss decided this was the best time to comfront her, "You seem tired lately, is everything alright?"

Honoka waved him off, "Everything is fine," her face was too busy enjoying the cold, "I'll lock up so go ahead and leave early."

Knowing she wouldn't talk with him he coughed a bit uncomfortable, "You see Honoka I was there when you were talking with your sister... um I was eavesdropping."

Blue eyes snapped open, her head peering over toward him with fear, "Sir I-."

His hand went up to stop her, "It's ok. I'm guessing there's a big reason why you have to take care of those eight kids huh?" she took herself off the table, "You're my best employee and I hate to see you pushing yourself so hard. I know how hard it is to raise children in the city, I could only imagine how it's like to raise eight of them. So I did a bit of calling and I have this friend who lives off in the countryside. I know it's not much but he's willing to sell a big house at the price of twenty thousand dollars."

Honoka couldn't believe her luck, "Sir you didn't have to."

"I know but as much as I would love to keep you. I thought it would be better to give those kids a proper home," He placed his coat on, "Think about it and call me if your gonna take it."

Honoka took the long way home feeling the fresh air could help her think things over. The deal was perfect! If she could get a loan of twenty thousand, she could moved them into the countryside and into a big home. A smile appeared on her lips as she thought of the comforts they could enjoy in a bigger home. No longer would they fight over the bathroom, over who gets to sleep on her bed next to her, what channel to watch on t.v., or deal with the crowding in one room. But the money was too much. She didn't have the best credit so she was sure the bank would never lend her such a high amount. Plus she couldn't save money with all the expenses she has to pay.

Just then a flyer was extend toward her, "Fifty percent off in any of our giant sells," the young handout worker said.

Looking up both gasped in shock, "Hanayo?!"

"Honoka?!" The two looked at one another before Hanayo covered herself with the papers, "I-I… You never walk this way!" she closed her eyes hiding her embarrassment.

"So it is you!" Honoka gasped as Hanayo sighed while placing the papers down to reveal a male's face, "Wait how did I know it was you?!" Honoka slapped her cheeks in amazement.

"We have a special link," Hanayo explained, "You have it with everyone else too. It's to make sure you never lose track of us," seeing Honoka confused she tried to simplify it, "Mmm it's like a tracking chip you have in your own mind."

Shaking her head, Honoka brought the situation back, "What are you doing out here? You know that one of Eli's condition was that you guys couldn't interfere with human life," she whispered the last part.

Hanayo smiled but before he could say anything about how he defied Eli, the rest of the flyer employees came running to his aid, "Don't bully our Hanayo!" they hissed as they draped over him over-protectively.

"Eh?!" Honoka looked at the female employees protecting Hanayo.

"Y-You guys," Hanayo peeled them off, "This is my g-g-girlfriend."

"Eh?!" They looked at Honoka disappointingly.

It took the duo a while before they were able to spend some alone time at a nearby park. Honoka was grumbling at the fact that those teenage girls were rude to her, "Damn hussies saying I'm too ugly," she grumbled, "I want to see them when they hit 32."

Hanayo laughed, still in her male form due to not having any female clothes on her, she was seated next to Honoka on the park bench "Sorry about that, they seemed to be overprotective over me ever since I started."

"Why are you working?" Honoka asked and Hanayo looked at the pedestrians walking about, "I thought you guys had an agreement."

"Yeah but I don't think it's fair," Hanayo looked at Honoka, "You're such a nice person for having us stay in your home and letting us do whatever we want. I was actually really happy when you accepted us so quickly after all we did," violet orbs stared into aqua blue, "I felt it wasn't fair to leave all the burden on your shoulders so after learning your schedule and memorizing everyone's sleeping patterns I planned around that. I thought it would make you extremely happy if I surprised you with some extra cash, silly idea isn't it?"

Honoka's eyes watered in relief, "You don't understand how much I need to hear that," She leaped on the unsuspecting figure, "Hanayo I really appreciate it!"

Hanayo looked at the ginger before returning the hug. She didn't think Honoka would react this way but she wasn't complaining.

Suddenly the ginger gasped, "Hanayo?! Do you have a bank account?' Honoka's eyes shined with a new determination.

"U-h yeah why?" Hanayo watched as the ginger pulled out a phone.

"Would you say you have good credit?" Honoka enthusiastically bounced in her seat.

"I guess," and Honoka collapsed her hands on the boy's own, causing him to feel unsure whether he should have shared such info.

"I need your help!" Honoka grinned mischief in her eyes.

…

"So you see Sir I have the money to buy the home," Honoka smiled.

Hanayo, the male version of herself, stood next to the ginger feeling odd about the whole situation. Hanayo did have a bank account which was set up in her name, but after Honoka's manager had insist the young ginger bring a male companion to check out the home Hanayo had filled that requirement. It was also a secret between the two. They had snuck out early in the morning and killed time by having breakfast in some random cafe at the train station. Honoka was at "work" and Hanayo didn't really need an excuse seeing how everyone didn't really notice her absence.

"Alright well here's the home," the man unlocked the door, showing them inside.

The home looked beautiful both inside and out. They walked around the place finding there was five rooms in total with three baths one in each hall and the other in the master bedroom. The kitchen was decent size but the living room was large. The house had two floors, the main floor harboring the kitchen which linked into the living room easily. A hall way giving access to two bedrooms and a bathroom. While the second floor contained the rest of the bedrooms a bathroom on the beginning of the hall.

"What do you think?" the homeowner asked as he showed them outside, "Enough room for you love birds to have a bundle of kids."

Honoka pushed forward while Hanayo got caught up with the man. Hanayo blushed as he continued the teasing while the ginger looked at the large open space in the yard, "And this is all for twenty thousand?" her eyes went toward the garage and empty pool.

"Yup," the owner said.

"If you don't mind me asking why is it so low?" Hanayo asked, "This house looks like it would cost millions if possible."

The man looked wary at the duo before sighing, "The truth is I'm not the homeowner but her representative and she wants this house out of the market fast."

"But-," Hanayo began to question.

"But nothing! Listen if you don't want this house I have many people who do," and Honoka jumped in.

"We'll take it!" Honoka said and Hanayo shook her head.

"Honoka!" Hanayo looked uncomfortable.

"We won't ever find something as cheap!" Honoka looked at the man, "We'll take it!"

 **... (Extra content: Scene after Honoka's Birthday Party)**

"I won't go!" Nico crossed her arms as she took a firm seat on the couchen, "I don't care what the rest of you want, I want to stay with Honoka."

"Yeah!" Rin took a seat next to Nico, "I have a civic duty to stay too Nya!"

"Me too," Nozomi grinned as she watched the blonde's face grow more and more irritated, "I have a civic duty too!"

Kotori watched as the room began to be divided. Those in favor of leaving were standing up while those wanting to stay sat down. Her eyes darted to both sides before taking a seat next to Nozomi, "I want to stay too," she smiled, "I want to have twelve babies with Honoka!"

"T-twelve?" Umi was taken aback by the high number.

"Why stop at twelve when you can have twenty-four," Nozomi encourage which resulted with a lot of negative feedback by those who stood.

"I can't believe this," Maki rested her head on her hand, "We're getting nowhere."

"I have an idea," Rin pepped in, "Why don't you guys leave? Why do we all have to go or stay nya?"

"Rin," Hanayo looked sternly at her, "She's a human. She'll be fine on her own, there's plenty of mates for her."

"On the contrary," Nozomi intervened popping out the ginger's laptop she stole from her room, "Humans might have large numbers but some never find their partner, said so right here in a study they completed in 2010," she showed the document to the uninterested group.

Eli rolled her eyes, "Numbers aside it's still pretty foolish to even want to stay. We have a greater purpose to-"

"Yeah yeah yeah. We heard you the first hundred times," Nico spatted as she leaned on her hand, her arm resting on the arm holder.

Eli narrowed her eyes as she took a seat on the coffee table, "I don't understand what's so good about this human? If it was anybody else would you four be fighting to stay so badly?"

Kotori's face fell from the determine smile she was sharing with her co-partners, "You know more than anyone that we don't choose."

Sensing the damage she had caused, Eli quickly apologized, "I didn't mean it like that."

"But it was implied!" Nico cut in, "Listen we getcha and all but don't brings us along with your whole "honor" mumbo jumbo."

"Eli we should let them," Umi rested a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Honoka isn't a bad girl we can trust her with at least four of us, can't we?"

"No!" Eli brushed the touch aside, "We all have to go, this is about order Umi. If they stay who knows how much damage they might have caused!" Her eyes darting to Umi and Hanayo, "Think about what the administration might do!"

Maki sighed, her fingers twirling away on the side of her face, "Why don't we just kill the girl?"

The room went silent fast. All eyes were on the redhead who seemed unfazed by her comment. Eventually Hanayo commented, "K-Killing?"

"Yeah it worked with the last animal I was with," Maki began to educate the much younger generation. Though it seemed like her lecture was only affecting Kotori and Nico, "When the main animal dies everyone gets released. So we literally don't have to waste our time with all that labor work."

"No way!" Nico shook her head, her whole being was denying the possibility, "Why do I have to suffer because a couple of old farts who can't take a hint?"

"Lets not roll out this possibility," Eli defended but shouts of outcry were her answer from both sides.

"Eli we shouldn't ruin her like that!" Umi looked in disbelief as the blonde gave her no answer, "Honoka doesn't deserve to pay with her life."

"There's no way we'll let you!" Rin barked.

Eli began to rub the side of her temples as Nozomi, Hanayo, and Nico argued back. All five members were belittling her for simply allowing such an option. While they argued further about the new plan, with Maki insisting to get rid of the ginger the natural way, the night went on. Through these heated debates Kotori found herself unattached to the conversation. Her eyes would linger toward the hallway leading to the ginger's bedroom. Suddenly a need to see Honoka's face was compelling her to leave the older organisms and watch the ginger sleep. It was like a reassurance that everything would be fine if she could only manage to see her face.

Nozomi noticed the girl's distant look and gave a small giggle, "Want to see Honoka?"

Kotori blushed at having been caught. She pulled her arms into her lap, suddenly the whole room's attention was on her, "What can I say? You caught me."

Rin swoon as she recalled her first time, "Aww Kotori you're so cute! I remember when I was like that but can't say the same for the other cat."

Nico rolled her eyes in disgust from watching Kotori giggling with embarrassment, "Geez keep it in your pants."

Nozomi placed her hands on Kotori's shoulders as her eyes gazed toward the four standing women, "How can you force Kotori to give up her first time like that? Surely no one ever told you to leave your first mate!"

Eli looked toward Kotori who now had her puppy eyes on her. Nozomi joined in and the two girls plead to be left alone, "Ok I understand Kotori is new to all this but we can't… i'm sorry Kotori but there will be others."

Hanayo gasped, "The first one is always special!" suddenly the brunette stood alongside Kotori, "You only get born once and to deny her the possibility to live it out is a crime!"

Eli's mouth gaped open to reply but everyone began to drown her out, "You guys!" she tried to speak up but they were all arguing about Eli's murals, "Guys-" they continued but now they were calling her an insensitive brute, "SHUT UP!" and the room went silence once more, "Ok I get it fine! Kotori can stay."

Nozomi high fived Kotori who was excited to return the small celebrational gesture, "Team stay 1, Team go 0," Nozomi smugly said.

"I don't know why you're celebrating," Eli glared at Nozomi, "The rest of you have to go."

"What?!" the purple haired woman snapped her head back to the blonde.

"Oh my god just let us do whatever we want!" Nico groaned as she laid her head back in frustration.

Kotori was too giggly to care at this point. She stood up and excuse herself, "Seeing as I got everyone's approval I'll take my leave here," Her eyes looked toward the hallway, "I have business to attend to," she rubbed her hands together and began her march toward conquest.

Nozomi pulled her back, "I don't think so," Kotori was pulled onto her lap, "What happen to teamwork?" she smiled menacingly.

"This is going to take all night isn't it?" Umi sighed as Hanayo sadly shook her head.

 **A/N:**

 **Hello everyone! Thank you for following, favoring, and reviewing my story (Though I might lose some of you guys due to my artistic choice hahaha talking about the male scenes ... you know who you are) I would like to tell you guys that the girls will be switching into their male forms for comical affect ever once and awhile so watch out for that.**

 **This chapter was used to set up the preparations that were need (mostly for my own sanity) so look forward to the next chapters. I hope to be able to bring more of fun and goofy humor but I've been told i'm not funny? (Pft) So looked forward to my sense of humor!**

 **Please Review, Follow, or Favorite! Thank you very much!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to our new home!" Honoka placed her luggage down, her hands outstretched to demonstrate the great deal she and Hanayo manage to get.

"Woah," Eli approached the house a bit surprised that Honoka could afford it.

"How did you manage to buy this with your bad credit?" Umi narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Honoka looked away, instead choosing to show the rest of the girls around the giant home with the ginger insisting they would love it as much as she had. The group was ushered inside with Hanayo being the least surprised as the seven members were dazzled by the new luxuries.

"I know how much Eli and Umi like watching the news so I bought a flat screen tv!" Honoka smiled to which Hanayo gave the girl a stern look.

Hanayo only bought the house, she had no idea where Honoka got the money for a television. Ignoring the questionable stares, Honoka lead the group into the living to demonstrate she had indeed bought the electronics. Though her spending didn't stop there, new furniture such as a black leather L shaped couch sat in front of the tv. Once again Honoka avoided the questioning as she assigned them all their rooms.

"We don't have many rooms so we'll have have to share," Honoka lead them upstairs, "So i thought long and hard on who would benefit more with who," Opening the first door to show two twin beds aligned across from one another, "Kotori and Umi will have this one."

"Eh?!" Kotori whined, "I thought I was going to sleep with Honoka!" The ginger was pushed back as the silver haired woman grabbed her arm she was using as a barrier, "Please Honoka," she puckered her lips and watered her eyes, "Pppllleeaassseee."

Blue eyes went scattering around for some assistants and Umi understood why she was partnered up with her, "Don't whine Kotori that's very unladylike," she pulled her off Honoka, "Just be grateful you have a bed now."

"But Honoka!" Kotori cried and the ginger was finding it harder and harder to keep a stern position.

"Haha!" Rin laughed at Kotori's fail, "I guess we all know who's sleeping with Honoka nya!"

"I-I'll show you guys to your rooms," Honoka recovered as she placed some distance between her and the raging bull that she knew she would have to dodge for the rest of her life, "This is Hanayo's and Rin's room!"

It was identical to the first room with the exception of different colored walls. Just as the first room, Rin was complaining about being separated, "Nya!?" she looked at Honoka with eyes full of betrayal.

Hanayo jumped right in before Rin could make a similar scene, "It will be fun Rin," the brunette smiled as she folded her hands together, "I've always wanted to be friends."

"Really?" luckily for them Rin was easily pleased.

"Y-Yeah," Hanayo lied and the group moved on.

"Nico and Maki will have this room," Honoka revealed another duplicate.

"No," Maki folded her arms disgusted that the ginger would even consider rooming her in such a small space. She picked up her bags and re-entered the hall in searched for a better room. The group followed her around as she tried each door until finally a satisfying smile graced her lips. Entering the master bedroom, Maki settled her bags, "This is much better."

Not wanting any trouble, Honoka added, "I guess you and Nico could room here."

Maki glared at the ginger causing her to halt anymore words she would try to utter, "I'm sorry but you must have not heard me," she shoved the ginger's shoulder pushing her back, "I said I will room here," another shove and Honoka winced, "That this is MY room, ok?"

"O-Ok," Honoka stuttered and Maki smiled before shutting the door inches away from her face.

"That little knievel!" Nico rolled her sleeves up ready to defend Honoka but the ginger stopped her.

"Let's go! I'll show Nozomi and Eli to their room!" Honoka smiled and the group stayed silent, "I know these rooms are small and a lot alike but I was thinking you guys could add some character!"

"How can we do that?" Eli asked wanting to take away any steam from what had just occurred moments ago.

"I thought you would never ask!" the shine was back in her blue eyes which eased the tension, "If you would follow me!"

Honoka went into the third room where she had left her bags and pulled out her wallet, "Every week i'll give each of you guys 20 dollars," she handed each girl the bill, "You can save it or waste the money it's all yours."

"Honoka," Hanayo stepped forward making all eyes fall on her. Suddenly feeling shy she backed away into the crowd before signaling the ginger they need to talk.

"You must have found a well paying job to be able to afford this big house and allowances," Umi examined the bill as if the cash could be fake.

"Of course!" Honoka assured them, "I got this giant promotion at work, so don't worry about it."

"Wait!" Nico stared at the ginger in disbelief, "I can't believe this!"

Honoka and Hanayo tensed up, they both didn't believe the shorter girl was smart enough to figure them out so quickly.

"Maki you crazy tomato!" she cheered before leaping onto the ginger, "I get Honoka all to myself!"

Bells began to ring in three different heads at the realization of the situation.

"Wait hold on!" Nozomi pushed her way in, "I'm willing to give up rooming with this fantastic role model we call Eli to take care of Honkers."

"Honkers?" Umi asked and Nozomi engulfed Honoka into her chest.

"That's my cute little nickname for her," she smiled as the ginger tried to push herself away from the girl.

"Out of everyone I should be her roommate!" Kotori pulled her free and Honoka gasped for air, "I deserve it more!"

"You can't always play that card Kotori!" Rin grabbed the gingers free arm, "I say Rin gets Honoka nya!"

"Enough!" Eli dispersed the escalating argument, "I will room with Honoka, any complains?"

The others stayed silent with Kotori grumbling, "So much for not getting involved."

Having caught the comment, the blonde cleared her throat before continuing, "I agreed I wouldn't get involved unless you guys were to break the rules we set up. Obviously you four were planning on breaking one of the golden rules."

"Boo!" Rin thumbs down and after settling the sleeping arrangements they disbursed.

Everyone had begun to investigate the home on their own. Nico and Kotori were wondering around the living room and kitchen. Rin and Nozomi were outside already planning on how to best use the empty pool. Umi was checking out the properly line and taking a small walk around the neighborhood. Eli was in her room placing things in order and Maki was just holed up in the master bedroom.

"What were you thinking?" Hanayo whispered harshly as the duo hide in Hanayo's room.

"I don't know what your talking about," Honoka rubbed the back of her neck.

"The tv, the couch, the new kitchen equipment, the beds, the food?!" Hanayo counted with her fingers.

"To tell you the truth…," the ginger debated the idea of actually confessing the truth, "... I," stern light violet eyes waited for her answers. Honoka never noticed how threatening the shy girl could be, "I-I!"

"You?" Hanayo waited patiently as the ginger shifted her weight between her feet like a small child in trouble.

"You see it's actually a funny story," Honoka tried to buy time. Her hands coming up to exaggerate what was to come but her words fell short. She couldn't come up with anything to deceive the other woman, "I might have gotten a credit card..."

Hanayo didn't respond, her face froze as she digested what the ginger was telling her, "H-Honoka!" she gasped at the others reckless spending.

"Don't worry about it," Honoka dismissed the conversation, "I already found another job so we'll be good for a while."

The brunette couldn't help but shake her head in disapproval, "You shouldn't be wasting money like that."

"It's fine," the ginger went for the door, "Besides I have you helping me out too right?" she grinned.

Hanayo sighed as Honoka left her alone in her room. It was true she would help out the best she could but she also didn't want to see the other woman suffer.

…

Honoka was mentally beating herself up in her mind. Not only did she not have a job but now the others were expecting her to live up to all her bluffs. The ginger squirmed under the sheets, all of the days left over energy making it difficult for her to sleep. Her silent agony didn't faze the sleeping blonde across from her. An act she was grateful for as she felt the pressure of upcoming bills with no official pay. The ginger had spent weeks pretending she had found a job but the reality was she had spent all that time job searching. Hanayo had informed Honoka she had found a small job unpacking crates at some warehouse. Of course she had applied for the job as a male, in case the other seven somehow managed to bump into her in public. Afterall the only woman who could tell them apart was Honoka herself, so there was no real worry about being seen in public as a male. In the end, Honoka felt like a bigger failure than she had felt in her whole life. The bills were stacking, Hanayo was paying for food, and she had no job.

"Am I a deadbeat?!" she gasped at the realization, murmuring from her side caused her to clasp her hands over her mouth.

Eli turned the other way before returning to her deep sleep. Feeling especially done with life, Honoka decided it wouldn't harm anyone if she left a little bit earlier. All the ginger need was a job and at this point any application was welcome.

…

"So how much do we have in total?" Nico asked as Nozomi and Kotori counted the money collected on the table.

The four individuals were currently in the living room. They had the house all to themselves temporarily as Eli and Umi were out doing who knows what and Maki was in her room. Hanayo was in the backyard with Honoka trying to figure out how they can get the pool running. So for a good hour they had the living room to themselves.

"1,450!" Kotori chirped as they placed the money in an envelope.

"Not bad," Nozomi smiled as she help place the money away, "I wish we could have offered more but a month's salary on a part time schedule is outrages."

"Let's give it to her right now nya!" Rin insisted though she was also the one who just wanted to come out to the ginger about their part-time work.

"We can't!" Nico looked out into the patio to see the ginger pulling on a hose, "Hanayo is out there. What if she tells Eli? We can't risk getting caught."

"We can give it to her in private," Kotori volunteered, "I can hand it to her before the others come back."

"Good idea!" Rin stood up, "I'll distract Hanayo and you can swoop in and hand the money over to Honoka!"

"What do we tell her?" Nico asked.

"The truth," Nozomi stood proudly, "Come on we have a brunette to distract."

"Or maybe not," Kotori pointed outside to find the duo arguing.

Honoka looked to be complaining and Hanayo was apologizing. Before they could pretend they weren't watching, Hanayo entered the living room. She didn't as much as bat an eye at the group as she went towards the back. From the see through door, they could see Honoka looking intensely at the tools in front of her.

"What was that about?" Nico looked worriedly at the gingers back.

"You don't think?" Rin's eyes widen as she came to her own conclusion. Fear went through her system as she looked to the others for answers, "C-Could it?"

Nico looked uncomfortably at the accusation, "I mean… Nah! It's not possible!"

"But," Kotori looked upset, "Hanayo and Honoka have been hanging out a lot lately."

The group went silent as they looked at one another for some comfort. They had a mixed of feelings passing by them. Rin was feeling insecure, Nico was in denial, Nozomi felt as if it was just a bad misunderstanding, and Kotori felt betrayed.

"That little thot!" Nico bursted first, finally coming to terms with that possibility, "While we're out there collecting money she seduced Honoka from underneath us!"

"I didn't think Hanayo was that type of girl!" Rin shook her head.

"Guys calm down," Nozomi tried to settle them back to reality, "For all we know they could have fought over the pool repairs," believing the issue was how familiar the two had begun to act towards one another.

"Yeah Honoka would never do something like that," Kotori looked toward the ginger, "Right?"

Nico crossed her arms, "We'll I guess not… But still Hanayo's been crossing the line!"

"Honoka!" Rin ran toward the woman. She pushed the sliding door to the side and leaped onto her.

"Wah!" Honoka leaned forward, slipping and falling right into the half filled pool, "Whats wrong?!" the ginger recovered from her fall to find Rin refusing to let go.

"You're not allowed to date anyone but me!" Rin looked into crystal blue orbs.

Blinking a couple of times, Honoka burst out into laughter, "What's this all about?" seeing how serious Rin was staring at her, Honoka promised, "Ok ok I promise I won't date anyone, happy?"

"No!" Kotori jumped into the pool. Crawling toward her, "Honoka has to belong to Kotori!"

The battle was on as Nozomi and Nico watched from the patio, "Not gonna jump in?" Nozomi asked.

Nico watched the interactions and sighed, "What for? It's just gonna end up the same way like always."

Nozomi smiled as she handed the envelope to Nico, "Why don't you give her the money?"

Taking the white folder, Nico smiled, "I'll wait until me and Rin finish tonight to give her the rest of our money." Nozomi nodded as they agreed to have a cup of tea while Rin and Kotori did their thing.

…

Hanayo was giggling and grinning to herself as she held her paycheck. This month's fruits of hard labor were finally going to pay off. It was a contagious feeling of joy having the physical proof of all your hard work. Hanayo couldn't help but giggle again at another delusion of what she would buy with the extra money left over. She was currently in her male form, an action she didn't correct until she was close enough to her home.

"Stay quiet and no one gets hurt," Hanayo froze as the male voice warned him, "Empty your pockets and place your content on the floor," a cold object was touching his back.

Hanayo shook as he emptied his pockets. Another figure with a mask covering his face grabbed the items. Hanayo shook as she placed her hands up.

"Is this everything?" the male figure asked.

"Y-Y-Yes," Hanayo's deep voice creaked as he trembled in fear, 'Someone save me!' he closed his eyes as the second figure searched him.

A whistle came from the man in front, "Check it out a check!" he smiled from underneath the mask.

"You're trying to screw with us?" The voice behind him growled and Hanayo flinch.

"N-No!" Hanayo was on the verge of tears.

"HEY!" all three heads turned toward the new arrival, "WHAT THE HECK ARE ALL OF YOU DOING?!" Honoka came running towards them.

Seeing the ginger coming to her rescue, Hanayo subconsciously turned back to her female form. Once the ginger was close enough, she ran and embraced her tightly.

"H-Honoka!" she cried holding onto to her for dear life.

Honoka patted her head but her glare was on the two male figures in front of her, "Explain yourself right now!"

"What are you talking about?" the mastermind shifted backwards.

"You can't lie to me," Honoka glared, "What in the world are you two thinking?"

"Lady we've never seen you in our whole lives," the taller male added but that was their last chance.

Honoka looked down on Hanayo, "Are you ok?" Her eyes softening as the other trembled in fear. Hanayo nodded her head but she didn't want to be separated from the other just yet. Understanding she was going through trauma, Honoka asked Hanayo to be strong for her.

Once Hanayo had nodded to be strong, Honoka turned back to the duo. Her rage still raw as she grabbed their hands and yanked them towards home. Honoka burst through the front door, surprising Eli and Kotori. The night was already blooming so the rest of the gang was either getting ready for bed or already asleep.

"Whats going on?" Kotori asked as Honoka yanked the two males into the living room.

"Who are they?" Eli asked but her concerns were switched to Hanayo who was crying behind them, "What happened?!"

Forced to sit down, Honoka towered over them, "Never in my life have I been so disappointed," the two males looked at one another. The taller male was looking unsure but the shorter male refused to give in. Understanding they haven't grasped the situation, Honoka unmasked them to reveal black and tangerine, "What were you two thinking? How many people have you've robbed?"

"I-Im sorry," Rin gave in as she reverted back to her female form, "I-Im sorry!"

"We did what we had to do," Nico said remaining to stay male, "You need the money and there was no work so we did the most logical thing."

"Robbing people isn't the most logical thing!" Honoka hissed as she leaned over Nico, "You're just robbing other people's success!"

"I don't care about other people," Nico had to stay firm on her stands, "You needed money and I wanted to deliver it," Nico placed the envelope in the ginger's hands, "We got you 1450 dollars."

Disgusted, Honoka shoved the envelope back into Nico's hand, "I don't need it!"

Rin was frighten, she tugged at the black haired male to just admit defeat but Nico wasn't backing down.

"Hey! Some of this money was earned legally," Nico said trying to give the money back to the ginger.

"I don't need it," Honoka held the red glare.

"Bullshit!" Nico stood. Though he was shorter than the average male, he was still able to have the upper hand, "I know you don't have a job! You've been pretending all this time, so Eli over there doesn't throw a bitch fit!"

Eli recoiled at the insult but Kotori held her back. This wasn't her battle and Eli knew it, so she backed down and let Honoka deal with it.

"So what!?" Honoka stood her ground, "I'd rather be a poor woman then ever rob others of their earnings!"

"You can't be selfish!" Nico yelled, "You have eight mouths to feed and take care of. You have to make difficult decisions in life and if you won't I will!"

"Robbing people isn't a choice you should ever make!" they were inches away, each refusing to settle down, "Can't you see what you're doing? What you did to Hanayo? Doesn't it bother you to know she was scared out of her mind! Ignoring the fact that this money isn't yours, you're also hurting your victims mentally!"

"You're such a kid," Nico sighed, "If you're so worried about the world why not open up your house as a shelter?"

Honoka bite her lips, the echoing of a hand connecting to a cheek shook all occupants in the room. Nico touched her cheek, shocked by the contact she unconsciously reverted back to her female form. Honoka's furious stare making everyone feel the tension.

"Honoka," Kotori came in grabbing her arm, "Why don't we talk about this in the morning?" she pulled the ginger toward her room.

Honoka looked to her hand, fear suddenly surpassing the hate, as she looked at Nico. Nico's eyes were wide from shock, she couldn't believe what had just happened, "Nico I-" Honoka wanted to say but Kotori pushed her back.

"Come on Honoka," Kotori pulled her away, "Let's cool down, ok? We can talk all about this in the morning."

Honoka was officially gone. Nico just stood in silence before Rin also encouraged her to head to bed. Eli now stood with Hanayo, everyone had called it a night, "What happened?" but Hanayo shook her head.

Instead, Hanayo went into Nozomi's room knowing fully well Rin was sleeping with Nico in their room tonight. Eli just stood there for a while before going into Umi's room knowing Kotori was rooming with Honoka.

…

The night went on as Honoka stared at Kotori's sleeping form. So many emotions were going through her as she tried to fall asleep but failed. The silver head was tossing and turning, her hands searching for something. Not seeing herself sleeping for a long time, Honoka placed her pillow near her. Kotori's hands grasped the pillow, pulling it close to her and entering a peaceful slumber. Honoka couldn't help but smile at the others sleeping habits. The ginger walked back to her bed and took a seat. She placed her head in her hands as she tried to clear her mind.

The door creaking open startled the ginger. Hanayo's head peeked from behind the door and she slowly made her way to Honoka. The ginger stayed silent as the other took a seat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Honoka whispered, growing relaxed as Hanayo assured her she was now fine, "I'm sorry I didn't comfort you a whole lot."

Hanayo shook her head, "You did alright," the brunette leaned on Honoka, "Thank you for coming to my rescue."

Honoka smiled, hugging the girl, "Of course, any time," Hanayo hugged back.

"D-Do you mind... if I sleep with you?" Hanayo asked, her cheeks growing red at her bold statement, "You don't have to! I just felt more safer… nevermind."

"It's fine," Honoka patted her bed motioning the girl to settle herself in, "You know it will actually calm me down."

Hanayo crawled under the sheets, "What do you mean?" Honoka followed, allowing the two to now lay next to one another.

Honoka looked at the brunette, she was so small and innocent, she couldn't help but pull her in into a loose hug, "I was scared…" Honoka admitted, "When you got stopped… when your life was threaten… i felt it," Hanayo looked up toward her. Honoka smiled sadly as she pointed at her heart, "It was a burning sensation… Like something was telling me I was about to lose you. Suddenly I got the same sensation with Nico… and Rin… my heart was burning and my stomach was telling me to run… So I ran and ran until I found all three of you…"

Hanayo was about to question the ginger further but stopped when she realized Honoka was now asleep. Feeling the need to comfort the ginger as much as Hanayo need the reassurance, she cuddled up to Honoka.

…

Blue eyes fluttered open. She was on her back, Hanayo's sleeping form clinging to her. Honoka's hand went to the clock and realized it was still a pretty early morning. The events of last night played through her and she felt guilty. She understood Nico was doing bad but that didn't mean she had any right to hit her. Feeling a growing need to apologies, Honoka believed it would help if she made breakfast for once. She hoped it would help show Nico she was willing to talk.

Making her way to the kitchen, Honoka flicked the lights on and sighed. The cold morning air was refreshing, and the stillness of the home was relaxing. Honoka wanted to make Nico's favorite but paused. Through all the chaos and manhandling that was their lives, Honoka really didn't know anything about them. She was so busy with getting them secure financially, she didn't really bother actually getting to know them. Afterall they made it so simple with how much they treated her with familiarity.

Honoka shook her head, she need to make things right with Nico and in order to start off right, she need to make the black head's favorite food. So she found where Nico was sleeping and gentle woke her, "Nico…" she whispered and the black haired girl scrunched up her face in displeasure, "What's your favorite breakfast meal?"

"... French toast with lots of fruit… syrup…," she mumbled trying to go back to sleep, "... Needs to be sweet…"

Honoka nodded noting down Nico really likes sweet things, "Thank you," and Nico hummed an ok.

Back in the kitchen, Honoka strapped on an apron. She confidently posed, taking in the new day with confidence as she started to prepare the meal. She had to make sure she made enough for everyone, so she tried to measure out the right quantity. Pancake mix was poured into a large bowl before realizing she didn't have the milk out. She pulled the gallon out placing it on the counter as she went looking for the ciniuman. Honoka placed the ingredients too close and things had begun to spill and fall. She winced at the mess but decided the aftermath was worth the clean up. The ginger leaned under the counter to grab the ladle which had slipped from her grasp.

"Do you even know how to make french toast?" Honoka bumped her head on the counter. Nico stood at the doorway with an amuse grin, "Good morning now step aside as the great Nico shows you how it's done!"

Nico rolled up her sleeves and grabbed the extra apron, "This is how french toast gets made!" she smiled as Honoka helped with mixing and fetching.

"Nico watch out!" Honoka warned but the cinnamon spice was already making its way down. The brown spice spilled all over the Nico's hands as she tried to catch it.

Honoka laughed at the mess and Nico's brows twitched in irritation. Before the ginger could see, a batter ball was thrown in her face. Nico grinned in amusement, it was her turn to laugh. Honoka grabbed the fruit, squishing it in her hands before throwing them across. Nico dodged, taking shelter behind pots and pans.

"Idiot! It'll take more than that to get me-" Nico's gloating only helped for one thing, to distract herself from Honoka's invasion of the batter. French toast batter rain down on Nico.

The breakfast battle end with both sides sitting next to each other on the floor. They were leaning on the wooden cabinet, both wearing batter and fruits like war medals. Each woman laughed at the others outrages look as they settled down from the war high.

Their eyes met and they both couldn't help but keep the eye contact regardless of their being no talk. Red eyes soften into blue and Honoka felt the guilt of last night reawaken.

"Hey Nico," Nico could see what was coming next, "I'm sorry for hitting you last night."

Nico turned toward the pan mess, "No… I deserved it. You know, I'm actually sorry about what happened… I know what you meant but I just couldn't… you know…"

Honoka raised a brow, "Admit it?"

"That's the word," Nico tilted her head back toward the ginger, "I'm sorry for what I did and I won't ever do something like that again…"

Arms immediately wrapped themselves around Nico, "Thank you Nico."

Nico returned the gesture, enjoying the others warmth as they relaxed into one another, "How about we finish making breakfast together?"

"Ill stir," Honoka pulled away but not enough to separate them just yet.

"I'll bake," Nico grinned.

Time passed and eventually the rest of the members began to wake one by one. They all made their way to the dining table and stop at the display.

"This is a surprise," Nozomi commented as everyone gathered around the dining table, "Can someone explain to me whats going on?"

The table was filled with food, the scent of cinnamon and baked pancakes filled the air. Fruits were decorated and scattered around the table with two of the world's proudest chiefs standings over their creations. Their arms linking around the other's shoulder as they welcomed everyone.

 **A/N:**

 **Hello everyone and thank you for being patient! This time of the year gets pretty busy for me but I'll try my hardest to update this story. Now in case you were wondering why Honoka felt the warning pain towards them its because Nico and Rin were willing to use force on Hanayo if necessary. While Hanayo was getting ready to fight for her life if she couldn't escape. So in simpler terms: Nico and Rin would have hurt Hanayo while Hanayo would have hurt them. So Honoka was able to sense the real danger. (Gosh I hope that explains it. I felt like I really didn't explain it as well as I wanted to)**

 **Anyways! Please review, favorite, or follow! Thank you very much and until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of typing resounded in the large room. Laughter could be heard coming from the dining room, laughter that made the redhead roll her eyes. Maki couldn't understand what made it so much fun being with everyone. In fact, it all felt like a waste of time to her. Her meal sat next to the computer, an item Honoka had given her so she wouldn't be too bored in her room. It was these random acts of kindness that she would never admit out loud how much she appreciated the concern. Though, these acts failed to pursue her to accept her new living conditions.

Eli, that name was her only reason why she even bothered to stay. The blonde had promised her that under the conditions that the ginger was to break any rules, she was allowed to end her life. But that soon turned into a lie as the ginger began to break rule after rule. Each time, the blonde would tell her to wait for next time.

Maki growled to herself as she closed the web browser, another wave of laughter remaining her just how much she would have to wait before she could leave. Violet eyes went toward the door. The room was pitch black except for the light trickling in through the door frame and her computer screen. Suddenly an email rung through her speakers and her eyes widen at the sender.

…

"What do you think Umi?" Kotori twirled in her new dress, "Too much?"

Without lifting her eyes off her mystery novel, Umi said, "Mhmm you look great."

Feeling a shift of weight on her bed, hands soon pushed the novel out of her hands. Her yellow eyes forced to gaze upon the flowery dress Kotori had slaved over for the past weeks, "Don't be like that Umi!" Kotori whined as she gave the other one more twirl, "Give me your honest opinion."

"Why do you care what I think?" Umi sighed as she got up. Her hands picking up her books as the idea of lounging in the backyards lawn chairs to finish up her reading tempted her mind, "You look great in whatever."

"I can't look like normal!" Kotori went to her side of the room and pushed the fashion magazine toward the bluenette, "This magazine says that clothes are just another way to a man's heart!"

Umi browsed through the bookmarked sections, a blush tinting her ears and cheeks, "How shameless…" but it was far too intriguing to place down, "And all of this works?"

"I'm about to find out," Kotori smiled as she flipped through another magazine, "This one says that a proper atmosphere is necessary to make him yours," she grinned as she pictured the ginger falling heads over heels for her, "If this works on humans it should also work on Honoka!"

The sound of the front door opening and Honoka's voice saying she's home stopped any further conversations, "Ah! That's my cue!" Kotori placed her heels on and gave herself a final check up, "Alright!"

Umi stayed behind, her attention now on the pile of magazine booklets. She waited until Kotori had left before thoroughly investigating the articles.

"Honoka!" Kotori smiled and Honoka place the cooking ingredients down, "Welcome home!"

Blue eyes shined in awe as they admired the silver haired, "Woah! Kotori you look amazing!" She smiled and Kotori gave her a showy twirl, "Wow where did you buy this?"

Kotori giggled, her labor not failing to produce, "I made it," she took a small courtesy to show off the material, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful!" Honoka was awe stroked by Kotori's handy work and a tired Nico elbowed her side.

"Stop staring and help me move this stuff to the kitchen," Nico grabbed the groceries.

"R-Right!" Honoka blushed shyly as she followed Nico with Kotori right behind them.

"So Honoka," Kotori smiled as she played with her hands behind her back, "Are we still going to the movies?"

"Movies?" Honoka helped put away the items, "Oh yeah! Right now?"

"I was hoping we could," Kotori reached into her bag and pulled out the prepaid tickets, "I bought these before hand."

"Ok! Let's go right now," Honoka stopped. She had forgotten that she had already promised Nico she would help with today's lunch. The ginger turned toward the shorter girl, puppies eyes pleading for Nico to forgive her.

Nico sighed, "Go ahead, besides i've been keeping you to myself for the passed weeks."

"Thank you!" Honoka hugged the cook before running to her room, "Let me get my coat and we can leave, alright?"

Kotori nodded and Nico rolled her eyes, "Nice dress by the way," Nico mumbled and Kotori beamed further.

"Thank you!"

…

The duo walked side by side. Kotori remembered one important rule of winning over your lover, skin contact! Yellow hazel eyes looked toward the ginger, who was busy enjoying their walk to the town's theater booth. A small breeze blew pass them and an idea struck the silver haired woman.

"It's cold here isn't it?" Kotori scooted closer to Honoka.

"I guess it is," the ginger looked around the neighborhood, "Do you want my coat?"

"But then Honoka well get cold," Kotori placed her arms around the others, "This way we can both be warm."

"Good thinking!" Honoka praised and Kotori leaned her head on the others shoulder, "So how's work been treating you?"

"It's actually pretty fun," Kotori said as they made their way passed the buildings, "I actually got promoted as head maid not too long ago."

"Woah!" Honoka smiled as she ran praises, "Maybe I should drop by one of these days."

"I would love that," Kotori beamed as she pulled Honoka closer, "I'll give you one of Kotori's special maid packages!"

Honoka laughed, "Kotori's the best but don't be giving other customers these discounts or else you might get in trouble with your boss."

Giggling, Kotori corrected, "Mm Honoka's the only one who will ever get special treatment."

"Aww I feel special," Honoka smiled, "So do you need any more sewing materials?"

"Not in the moment. Anyways what kind of movies do you like?" Kotori tried to push the conversation away from the usual talk.

"Ah to be honest I don't do very good with movies," Honoka confessed, "What about Kotori?"

"I like romance movies!" she beamed. In order to set the mood she need the ginger to be affected by what was going on in the screen.

"Oh so are we watching romance tonight?" and Kotori nodded.

An hour later into the movie, Kotori realized she had made a mistake. She had not predicted the movie to be so intriguing to the point where she had forgotten she was trying to seduce Honoka. Instead she spent half of the movie pretending the main protagonist was her and the male lead was Honoka. Speaking of the ginger, Kotori peered over to her left and found the other dead asleep. Kotori sighed in defeat, she should have prepared for such an outcome. Peering toward the front, she could see couples already intoxicated by each other. Cheeks tinted, she turned once more to Honoka who had her mouth open and drool peering from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes went to the ginger's hand which was facing upright. Yellow eyes flashed temptation as she hesitantly placed her hand on the others.

Their hands intertwining right on the scene where the two co-stars are sharing a romantic night together. Kotori was blushing like crazy, already regretting having interlocked their fingers but the ginger had a strong grip over her, so she couldn't pull away. Suddenly the ginger's head leaned over her, her soft breathing tickling her neck, as Kotori tried to distract herself from everything. Kotori almost squealed in shock as drool hit her shoulders, eyes darted toward Honoka who had her lips parted just right.

Kotori bit down her lips and desires as she fought her inner demons. On one hand this is what she wanted but on the other hand Honoka was asleep and unaware.

"K… Kotori," Honoka whispered drowsily and Kotori squealed.

"J-Just one kiss," she told herself as she looked around making sure no one was watching, "She won't mind," Kotori turned toward the ginger.

Her lips hovered clumsily over the ginger's ruby red, "H-Honoka…," she whispered as she leaned further and their lips brushed. Kotori pulled away, her free hand covering her face as she burned up with embarrassment and shame. The movie finished with Kotori hiding her face, her heart still beating like a drum, while Honoka slept away.

…

"Ah! I'm sorry Kotori!" Honoka apologized over and over but Kotori wasn't really paying her any mind, "I didn't mean to sleep through it."

"I-Its fine," Kotori smiled as she pulled on the gingers arm, "Should we head home?" Kotori had considered the movie date a win, a special win she need to recover from.

Feeling too guilty to end their day like that, Honoka offered, "Let's go to a petting zoo!"

"R-Right now?" Kotori eyes widen in shock.

"Mm!" Honoka pulled Kotori to a bus stop, "I know it's too sudden but I'm sure we can still make it!" Kotori watched in amazement. A small smile gracing her lips before she equally ran with the other.

…

"We have a problem!" Hanayo screamed as she ran around the house trying to get everyone's attention.

"What's wrong Hanayo?" Nozomi yawned as she awoke from her late afternoon nap. She just happen to be the first to bump into the brunette.

"I-Its Honoka's family!" Hanayo looked frantically around before the sound of the doorbell rung once more, "It's Honoka's sister!"

"Eh?!" Nozomi ran to the front door and peered through the peephole to find the ginger's sister, "How!" she whispered before running back inside, "Everyone!" she ran outside to get Umi while Hanayo brought over everyone else, "We need a plan!" she whispered harshly.

"We should message Honoka!" Hanayo whispered as they hide from the figure roaming the perimeter.

"Shh!" Umi hissed as they hide behind the kitchen walls.

"HONOKA!" her sister yelled as she banged on the door and pulled at the locked doors, "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

The group stayed silent as another voice spoke up. Muffled by the walls they heard, "We should come back tomorrow, maybe they're out today?"

"Ugh this girl!" they heard the steps backing away and the sound of doors slamming, "I know she's in there."

"D-Did we win?" Hanayo looked at the others who all shared concerning looks. The sound of a vehicle pulling away from their driveway gave the final reassurance.

"I think we did," Umi was sweating bullets as she peeked through the window. Her eyes widen in shock and she almost screamed once she saw glaring eyes looking back at her.

"I knew it!" Yukiho smirked at the discover of life.

Umi ducked back under and she looked toward the others for help. Nico smacked her forehead, Nozomi groaned, and Hanayo almost fainted. They were officially busted, the pounding on the window confirmed it.

"Wait! I just want to talk!" Yukiho pounded, "Honoka! I saw your girlfriend! Come out!"

"I have an idea!" Nozomi came to their rescue, "But you have to be strong… Umi," and the bluenette could only curse at her luck.

…

"Look! Look!" Kotori ran toward the alpacas, "Isn't he a cutie!" she snuggled its coat.

"Y-Yeah," Honoka watched the female alpaca give her a dirty stare, "Kotori really likes cute animals huh?"

Kotori cued a yes as she touched more soft furs. Honoka laughed as she took pictures on her phone. She might have become the world's most useless adult but she didn't mind it at all when she watched the girls around her interact with the world. She made a mental note to learn more about Umi, Eli, and Maki, even if the three woman didn't want anything to do with her.

"Honoka look over here!" Kotori called her.

Honoka didn't realize she had fallen behind. She jogged lightly over just in time to find a pack of ducklings running around their mother.

"Aren't they adorable!" Kotori awed as she picked one up.

Automatically the mother duck attacked Kotori. Shocked and confused, Kotori held the duck close as the mother peeked her head and hair, "H-Honoka!"

The ginger stepped in between them, her hands taking the baby duck so the mother switch her attack toward her. Carefully, she sat the duckling down and the mother gave her a finally peak before ushering her babies away.

"Why did she attack us?" Kotori went to the ginger's aid.

"Thats what happens when you mess with someone's child," Honoka laughed it off, "Anyone would attack a stranger trying to separate them from their family."

Kotori digested the info while Honoka pointed at another animal, "Look horses!"

Honoka was about to walk toward them but Kotori held her in place. Looking at the silver haired woman curiously, Kotori began, "Would Honoka react the same way if someone tried to separate us?"

Blue eyes watched as Kotori's grip tighten around her hand, "Of course I would," Honoka pulled the other into a hug, "You all are my family now and I won't let anyone come between us now."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Honoka pulled away, "It's too late to run away from me now," she grinned and pulled Kotori towards the rest of the animals, "Come on! I see a horse with your name on it!"

…

"Hello its nice to finally meet you," Umi shook Yukiho's hand, "Honoka talks a lot about you."

"Oh really?" Yukiho was peering inside the home, "Where is she?"

"Who knows," Umi blocked the doorway, "You know Honoka always acting first and asking questions later."

"Definitely Honoka," Yukiho tried to come inside, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I waited for her inside."

"You can't!" Umi blocked, "The house is a mess you know how children could be habaha!"

"I don't mind," the younger girl pushed her way in, "Besides I have to wait for my wife to come back."

"Grreeaattt," Umi hissed as they settled down in the living room, "Our daughters are at school right now so it's just me."

Nozomi, Nico, and Hanayo hid inside the closest room to eavesdrop, Umi's room. They kept quiet and hoped Eli and Maki didn't accidently walk in on them or else it could get even more complicated.

...

"Kotori look here!" Honoka smiled as she brought up the hamburger.

Time had passed and they both had agreed to eat out before heading home. So they sat across each other at some commercial burger place. Kotori blushed as she looked around to find other customers minding their own business. Honoka's hamburger had a bite already and Kotori could remember the magazine articles talking about indirect kisses.

'Honoka wants it too!' Kotori thought as she took the bite, satisfying the ginger.

"Man I wish we could have brought the others," Honoka looked at a large family who were combining tables, "I bet they would have enjoyed today too."

'is she trying to make me jealous?!' Kotori thought back on the magazines. One of the sub articles talked about how to keep your man on a short leash by keeping him constantly jealous, 'Is Honoka also reading those magazines?!'

Kotori was on pause as she thought over what to do, meanwhile Honoka watch the large family goofy around. A smile spread around her face as she could imagine Rin and Nico fighting over orders. Nozomi and Eli keeping the peace while Maki and Umi kept to themselves. Those two would be too embarrassed to act out while Kotori and Hanayo would be at her side behaving like they normally would.

"Of course I don't mind our time alone either," Honoka's eyes shined toward Kotori who gazed into blue, "Afterall its very difficult to be alone with Kotori!" it was one of the golden rules, Honoka was never allowed to be alone with Kotori ever. Though she didn't know why.

"Me too," Kotori didn't mind being seduced by the ginger, "I also like being alone with Honoka," she was so positive Honoka was after her too. She was so happy.

"Let's go home Kotori," Honoka offered her hand.

The trip home was shorter than Kotori had remembered it. Though it didn't help that Kotori had accidently fallen asleep on the train ride back. Honoka didn't mind it at all, instead she finally checked her phone for any missed calls or messages. She was surprised to find 64 missed calls and 100 messages. Even more they all came from each woman expect for Eli and Maki. Curious to know what was going on Honoka called the last caller.

The dial played a couple of times before Umi's voice spoke, "Honey! Where are you?"

Honoka was cut off guard by the pet name, "Uhh … on the train coming back home," shaking away the oddity, Honoka asked, "What's wrong? I saw the messages and missed calls."

"Are you with our child Kotori of eight years old?" Umi said and Honoka wasn't sure what was going on.

"Yes, I'm with Kotori," Honoka looked at the sleeping figure next to her, "Is everything alright?"

"Honey! How many times do I need to tell you, you should have called me if Kotori was feeling sick. I don't understand why you insist on seeing that doctor but please get here soon with our eight year old daughter," Umi emphasized the last part.

"O-Ok," Honoka played along, "But what was so urgent you need me to call back right away?"

"Your sister came for a surprised visit," and Honoka froze up, "I told her to come back tomorrow but she insisted on waiting for you."

"No!" Honoka gasped, stirring Kotori awake, "Tell her to go away! Umm Kotori is suddenly coughing again!" Honoka began coughing into her hands, "Oh no! I'm going to take her to the emergency room!" she coughed again and Kotori stared at her confused.

"But Im-" Honoka covered Kotori's mouth and began coughing again.

"Oh no! Kotori is coughing up blood! Tell Yukiho I'll definitely see her tomorrow!" Honoka said and hanged up.

"Honoka what's going on?" Kotori looked worried as Honoka texted Nico to text her back once Yukiho was gone.

"Kotori," Honoka looked at yellow eyes seriously, "We can't go home."

Kotori's eyes widen in shock before her imagination took over, 'Honoka wants to runaway with me?!' she blushed as the ginger looked anxiety at her phone, 'I knew she was after me but this is so sudden! Can I really be the wife she deserves?' Kotori giggled, "Of course I can!"

"Good," Honoka sighed in relief, "Come on we have to hide," she pulled Kotori out at the next stop.

…

Disappointment was the word Kotori would describe her current situation. Her romantic getaway was shortly lived once Honoka was given the ok to return home. She was currently talking with Umi and Nozomi while Maki and Eli made a special appearance. Kotori was just moping around, halfheartedly catching up on what's going on.

"I can't believe you," Eli shook her head, "Why didn't you talk to her properly?"

"I couldn't!" Honoka let out a loud sigh, "I told her you guys were kids… plus she might have threaten to report me."

"Great," Maki rolled her eyes.

"Enough!" Nozomi clapped her hands, "We just need to fool Honoka's sister into believing we are all ok."

"And how?" Maki twirled her hair, she was as confused as Honoka and Kotori were after spending all her time in her room.

"We just have to be the perfect family!" Nozomi's eyes sparkled with mischief.

 **A/N:**

 **Woah this chapter took a mighty fine time. Well life moves on, am I right? Anyways here's chapter 4! Overdue I know but it looks like I might have to publish a chapter every month. (Unless I get some extra time)**

 **Anyways thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews! And of course don't be afraid to follow, favorite, or review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Yukiho!" Honoka smiled as she allowed her younger sister and her wife to come in, "Oh! And you brought over baby Hanamaru!" she pinched the babies cheeks.

Alisa smiled at her sister-in-law, "Good morning! I hope you don't mind our visit. Yukiho here wouldn't stop bugging me about visiting."

A mighty laugh erupted from Honoka, "Yukiho is goofy like that! Don't worry I don't mind, juice?"

"If you don't mind," Alisa smiled as she took a seat on the sofa.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Yukiho asked as the hostess gave each guest their drink.

"Umi? Oh she's getting the kids ready for school," Honoka could hear the footprints from above, "So how did you find out where I lived?"

Yukiho eyes sparkled at the mention of her detective skills, "You really want to know?"

"She called your previous boss and he gave her the address," Alisa blurted and Yukiho tripped over her own confidence.

"Alisa!" she whined at her wife.

"What? I just think you should get this whole investigation over with," The blonde looked toward the older woman, "She has it in her head that she's some type of superhero sent to help your adoptive kids."

Honoka smirked smugly as Yukiho hid her embarrassment, "Alisa!"

Her wife just sipped her apple beverage, while Yukiho tried to recover from her sudden attack.

"I like her," Nozomi laughed, her voice higher than usual.

"Wait!" Umi gave each girl twenty dollars, "Take this money and don't come back until three… five? Oh whenever kids start coming back from school!"

"Hai!" the seven children harmonized before running downing stairs.

"No running inside the house!" Umi instinctively warned.

The seven ran down stairs and tumbled near Honoka.

"Honoka!" Kotori sang as she climb onto the sofa to sit on her lap, "Are you going to take us to school?"

Honoka laughed, "No, the bus will take you guys just for today," blue eyes wondered at the other figures. She couldn't help but find all of them so adorable, who would have thought they had the power to change their age.

"Oh! Don't mind us," Alisa encouraged, "Go ahead and take them to school. We don't mind waiting right sweetie?" her eyes glaring at the brunette of a wife. Yukiho looked away too ashamed to argue against her.

"It's fine," Umi came in taking a seat on one of the sole chairs, "Today's a field trip day so the school will provide them with a free ride. Anyways it's time for you guys to head to school."

The all sang bye's until Kotori got a little cheeky, "Hey Honoka where's my goodbye kiss?"

Honoka blinked a couple of times and looked at Umi who was also left speechless.

"Aw!" Alisa squealed, "I hope Hanamaru can grow up to be that attached."

"Right!" Honoka recovered, "It is normal to give your child a goodbye kiss," she peeked the silver haired girl on her forehead, "Go off my child!" and Umi facepalmed.

"Me too!" Rin hopped up followed by Nico.

Soon all the children, including Eli and Maki, were kissed and sent off. As they journeyed to the train station, Maki stopped making everyone stop in wonder.

"Alright," Maki announced, "I'm going back."

"Going back?" Rin asked and Maki went into the nearest public bathroom.

Maki went in there as a eight year old girl and came out as a 28 year old man, "Do I look handsome or what?"

"Maki what are you doing?!" Eli gripped her leg so the redhead couldn't proceed further.

"Having some overdue fun," he shook off the blonde, "I mean why is Umi the only one who gets to have Honoka for herself? Doesn't Kotori deserve to pretend to be her girlfriend?"

Kotori perked up at the thought, "Yeah! Why is Umi playing the girlfriend role!"

"Because she got caught first," Nico stated, her eyes narrowing at the redhead, "What are you trying to pull?"

"Me? Nothing I just thought an extra boyfriend couldn't harm the mix," and Eli's eyes widen in shock.

"Maki you're not-" but Rin had leaped on top of the blonde.

"Boyfriend?!" Rin looked up at the tall redhead.

"Yeah," Maki fixed her hair, "They saw us as girls but not as boys. I figured this way we can all still be present."

"I'm in!" Kotori had changed into her male form, her strong hand gripping the redheads shoulders.

"I won't let you get Honoka into further trouble!" Nico stood in front of them.

"Buzz off peepsqueak," Maki shoved the smaller girl to the side as the two made their way back home.

"We have to stop them!" Hanayo exclaimed.

"We have to fight fire with fire!" Nozomi chased after them, "Come on!"

…

Laughter erupted between the wife and the girlfriend as they shared embarrassing stories of their Kousaka girls.

Umi was laughing even harder as she recalled the events, "And Honoka!" she whizzed, "Honoka thought no one was watching! But I was!"

Honoka grumbled. The two sisters were seating right next to each other both bothered by the others need to share their stupid moments.

"Why did you come anyway," Honoka hissed at Yukiho who grumbled back, "I don't even know anymore."

"We should go out and eat lunch!" Alisa grinned as she hoped Umi would also enjoy the invitation, "I want to get to know my future sister-in-law even further!"

"Sister-in-law?" Honoka stood as she exchanged confusing looks with Umi.

"Of course!" Alisa handed over little Hanamaru, "Honoka you have to put a ring on her! She's practically taking care of your kids," hands clapped together Alisa leaned over to Honoka, "And it's hard to find someone as genuine as Umi," she whispered giving the ginger a wink.

"I guess we could go out for lunch," Umi thought over the idea, "It wouldn't hurt to spend some time out."

"Great!" Alisa pulled Umi along, "We'll take our van! I can't wait to tell you how I first started dating Yukiho! It's such a funny tale."

Yukiho cradled the small baby, "W-Wait Alisa!" she hurried after the duo.

Honoka scrambled after them, already being left behind as Umi and Alisa chatted more about their lives. The ginger forgot to lock the door and the couples were off. Moments later footprints came running inside.

The door burst open and Maki yelled, "Darling!" silence was his response and Kotori pushed his way passed him.

"Honoka!" Kotori's deep voice rang as they searched the home for the pairs, "They're not home?"

"Hold it right there!" Eli huffed as the rest of the small toddler gang catched up, "What are you doing?!"

Maki rolled his eyes, "What are you talking about? Don't I have a right to fight over Honoka?"

"You're lying!" Eli glared up at the older man but it was just a silly threat, "You never once wanted to get involved… why the sudden change?"

"Ugh I don't have time for this," Maki pushed past them, "I have a ginger to expose," she grinned and Eli's eyes widen.

"W-What does she mean?" Hanayo looked worriedly at everyone.

Eli stayed silent, her eyes looking at the floor unsure what to do. Nozomi took this chance to change into her male form and into an appropriate suite, "Maki thinks she's the only one with tricks? Huhuhu Lets show her we won't back down."

Kotori smiled, "Let's split up! The first person to find Honoka gets to sleep with her for a night!"

"Deal!" Nozomi grinned as the others looked surprised.

"W-Wait what?" Eli looked at the two males.

"If thats how its going to be," Nico switched to her male self, "I guess I have no choice but to win."

"Y-You guys can't do that!" Eli gasped, "That's against the rules!"

Hanayo placed a hand on Eli who noticed the brunette was now also a male, "Sorry Eli but we've been breaking all your rules since last month."

"What?"

"Sorry Eli but you should have seen this coming," Nozomi grinned before jogging off, "Let the better mate win!"

Just like that Eli was left alone in the large home. Confused but furious, Eli slumped on the couch, now much older then her kid image.

…

Alisa's and Umi's laughter erupted the diner as they sat across from each other, "Umi how on earth did Honoka get so lucky?"

Umi smiled, taking a drink from her orange juice before answering, "We'll for starters she did a lot of begging."

"I did?" Honoka peered over at the bluenette in amusement.

"You did," Umi confirmed, "She was a mess before she met me. In fact we first met when I was attending a book signing for one of my favorite authors, R.S., and Honoka here," Umi patted the gingers shoulder, "Got caught in the rain and entered the private signing."

"No!" Alisa leaned forward and Yukiho also leaned as far as her daughter would let her.

"Yes!" Umi smiled at the fake memory, "Security was on her in less than 5 minutes! They threaten to throw her out if she didn't leave willingly. But she kept insisting she just wanted some cover until the rain stopped."

"Really?" Yukiho peered over Honoka confused, "But if it's R.S. then sh-" a loud thump was heard from underneath the table and Yukiho led out a yelp of pain.

"Yukiho why don't you help me bring over the meals?" Honoka smiled almost devilish.

"Go ahead," Alisa encouraged as she took the baby, "I'll be here finishing up this juicy story!"

Yukiho grumbled as she followed her sister to the counter, "Why'd you kick me?"

"Because Umi doesn't know I know R.S.," Honoka said placing their orders.

"Eh?!"

"It's a surprise," Honoka smiled as she thought about her secret plans, "I'm waiting for Chika to call me back so we can discuss a date to visit."

Yukiho looked up at her sister, "You… you guys really are in love," Honoka was about to deny the accusation but remembered what she was suppose to be doing.

"Y-Yeah," Honoka looked away in shame but her sister thought it was out of embarrassment, "I really love Umi."

"EH?!" the two turned to find Umi red, eyes wide open, and mouth covered.

Umi's mind went into overdrive as she thought over what she said. Honoka turned red seeing how Umi reacted to her words and Yukiho looked confused between the two. Umi knew love meant many things between family it was a show of affection. Between friends it was like a mutual trust but between lovers it was something intimate. She knew Honoka and her weren't friends nor were they family, so their was only one logical explanation. Honoka was in love with her. It all made sense then why Honoka's family would visit, why she had to be the girlfriend, why she heard Honoka proclaim her love for her. All logical thinking went out the door as Umi froze.

"U-Umi," Honoka reached out afraid she might have crossed a line. Before her hand could touch Umi stepped back.

"I-I have to go back to Alisa!" Umi speed walked away.

Honoka looked worriedly after her and Yukiho laughed, "You guys are such a silly pair, but don't think I haven't forgotten about your children! Why don't we plan an outing all together? We can go camping! It'll be fun for all of us we can even bring mom and dad."

"Sounds great," Honoka sighed, her mind wondering how to talk to Umi while her sister was already discussing about the camping trip.

…

The rest of the lunch went without a hitch as the couples caught up with one another. Umi kept a good distance away from Honoka and the ginger didn't mind. Honoka was waiting till they got home to ask about Umi's new attitude. Suddenly hands covered her eyes and a deep voice whispered into her ear, "Guess who?"

Honoka could picture the other perfectly in her head but she was unsure what to call her, "Noz?"

"Correct!" Nozomi smiled as she took a seat right next to the ginger, "Oh who are your friends?" the male smiled at the three women gaping at him.

"Ah," Honoka was unsure how to continue, "Umm well this is Yukiho my sister and her wife Alisa," he waved at them, "This is Umi my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you all," Nozomi grinned as she took the ginger's drink and began drinking, "You had me running all over town for you."

"Huh?" Honoka didn't understand and Umi pulled the ginger close. Umi's features were unreadable as she asked, "Who's your friend Honoka?"

"Oh! Uh this is Noz my friend," and Nozomi winked as she finished for the ginger, "With benefits."

Umi eyes rang with a furry Honoka would only hope could be distinguish, "HAHAHA!" Honoka nervously laughed, "What a joker you are Noz! Umi a word?" she pushed Umi out of the booth without a response. Leaving behind her confused sister and sister-in-law as Nozomi began chatting it up with them.

Honoka rushed into the bathroom, an unhappy bluenette following right behind her.

"Who was that?!" Umi boomed as they took residency in the handicap stall.

"That's Nozomi," Honoka wondered why she had arrived, "Why is she here?"

"I won't be made a fool of Honoka!" Umi growled, "First you tell me to pretend to be your girlfriend! Then you tell your sister you're in love with me! Then you call Nozomi to do who knows what!"

"Umi listen I didn't plan this," but Umi pressed on.

"Then why did you tell your sister you're in love with me!"

"Because i do love Umi!" Honoka defend her feelings, "I love Umi just as much as I love everyone else."

Their staring contest lasted for a good minute before Umi sighed. Her thoughts wondering why it bothered her so much to find out that her I love you was a family one, "Ok, why is Nozomi here?"

"I'm not sure, maybe something went wrong?"

"Ok let's go before she makes things complicated," Umi beckoned the ginger to follow as she lead her out the bathroom and toward their booth. The two stopped in their tracks once they saw black and red.

"Oh darling!" Maki smiled as she waved. Honoka froze for a split second, her eyes widening in shock before running towards them.

"Maki and Nico," Honoka whispered as Umi nodded at the challenge but Honoka couldn't help the smile on her face, "I'm so happy to see you!" Honoka looked at Maki catching the girl off guard.

Ignoring her comment Umi continued, "What brings you guys here?" Umi smiled as they stood at the edge of the booth.

"Honoka do you know these people?" Yukiho asked.

"Of course she knows us," Maki fixed his hair, "How could she not recognized her own lover's face?" Honoka laughed in amusement, her eyes shining on the redhead making Maki unsure how to respond.

"Mack you're such a funny guy," Umi giggled threatening, "Alisa, Yukiho these guys are the children's biological fathers."

Trying to shake off the gingers growing excitement, what she hoped was an illusion, Maki began, "Yup and I was hoping Honoka would help me become a father of 12 other children," Maki smiled.

"Gosh! This guy am I right?" Nozomi pulled Maki into a headlock, "Aren't you here with your boyfriend? Nick am I right?"

"Huh?" Nico looked over and Nozomi's eyes told him everything. With a regretful groan Nico submitted to his fate, "That's right my… Boyfriend… Mack."

"Oh!" Alisa exhaled in relief, "Did you guys get together over the whole baby stuff?"

"Yup," Nico groaned and Maki tried to deny it but Nozomi prevented him from speaking.

Honoka smiled, "Wa! Congratulations! I'm so happy for the both of you," Nico frowned as Maki struggled against Nozomi.

"Anyways we have to go," Nozomi smiled as she dragged Maki out, "It was funny bumping into you guys, bye!"

Umi rolled her eyes, she didn't understand the point in their presents, "Those idiots."

"For a minute there I thought Honoka was dating more than one person," Yukiho laughed and Honoka joined in.

"That would be silly!" Honoka laughed, suddenly her tone sounding far more happier then usual.

"Honoka is a loyal partner," Umi crossed her arms as she watched the three men fighting in the parking lot, "I'm the only one in her eyes right honey?"

"T-That's right!" Honoka smiled, "I love Umi!"

…

Honoka and Umi towered over the women kneeling in front of them. Honoka tried to keep a stern face but her face kept falling. Instead she almost broke out into laughter at the situation. Meanwhile, Umi wasn't having any of it.

"I thought we wanted to keep things hidden?" Umi scolded, "If you guys didn't care about any of this then why are we even trying to hide what we are? Why don't you guys just pick up the phone call Yukiho and say 'Hey! Sorry about today by the way we're really aliens native to this planet and we accidentally got caught by Honoka to be her mates!' huh!"

"We're sorry Umi," The group mumbled.

They were already tired of having received an hour long lecture about public decency and manners. They just wanted the day to end already.

Honoka finally released her own scold instead suddenly realizing they were missing one member. Her blue eyes searched for blonde and she caught a glimpse of it outside laying on the lawn chair.

"I'll be back," Honoka patted Umi's shoulder, "Oh! Don't forget about their fighting in the parking lot!" the ginger chuckled as the group groaned as Umi prepared another speech.

"Honoka!" Kotori whined but it was already too late.

Honoka made her way to the backyard. The day had ended just hours ago with her sister leaving after dinner. It all seemed to play out just fine but the moment her sister family left, Umi had switch to lecture mode. Through the chaos Eli must have snuck away, Honoka took a seat right next to the blonde.

"Pretty eventful day huh?" Honoka began as she looked at Eli for any response, "You're missing out on a pretty funny scolding. Don't you want to help Umi decide on their punishment?"

"What for? Would they even listen to me," Eli grumbled as she kept her gaze on the woods behind the fence line.

"Of course they'll listen to you," Honoka gave a comforting smile, "We all listen to you."

"Really? Even you?" Eli glared at the distance, her fist tightening.

"I try my best to listen to what you say," Honoka answered and Eli turned toward her sharply.

"Maki told me what you did yesterday!" Eli glared at the ginger, disappointed in her lie, "You went out with Kotori alone after I made it clear you weren't allowed to!"

Honoka thought about her response carefully, "That's true but don't you think maybe just maybe your rules need an update?"

"An update?" Eli indulged the ginger.

Honoka nodded her head, "Your rules were great… in the beginning but people change," Honoka pointed at the group inside, "We all change with time. You couldn't blame them for getting jobs, for wanting to go outside, or wanting to spend time with their family."

"What family?" Eli scrunched up her brows, genuinely not understanding what Honoka was referring to.

"Us of course!" Honoka smiled, "Sometimes Nozomi and Nico go off and visit shrines, Umi and Hanayo visit bookstores and author signings, Kotori likes to go fabric shopping and sometimes she's takes Rin. In fact everyone has been outside living life expect for you and Maki," Honoka smiled, "You know… today was the first time I saw Maki interact with everyone. It was so cute! I wish I took pictures but most of all I was proud that she was willing to tag along."

"Maki doesn't care about you guys," Eli scuffled.

"So?" Honoka smiled, "She came out of her room, out of this house, if you ask me that's a start. A start I also want you to take."

"Don't be silly," Eli scolded, "My only purpose here was to keep the order but everyone is just ignoring me now."

"Eli everyone listens to you," Honoka switched over to the blonde's lawn chair, "You just have to revise a couple of rules to benefit everyone's new lifestyle."

"Why should I?" Eli looked at the floor, the duo sat right next to one another on the long seat, "So I can be ignored?"

"Eli you're so much more," Honoka smiled, "Your rules helped us get by in the beginning but now we need new boundaries."

Eli stayed silent, "I guess some of my rules do need changing," Eli played with her feet, "This way everyone can still be kept in check."

Honoka nodded enthusiastically, "Need help thinking up new rules?"

Eli looked at the ginger, her serious face turning into a sheepish smile, "I don't presume you have any paper on you?"

The ginger beamed in delight, "I can get us some!" she rushed back inside grabbing the necessary ingredients.

…

In no time, Eli was back on her game. With the new rules written and approved, the blonde and the ginger reentered the living room.

"Umi, Honoka told me everything," she furrowed her brows as Umi sighed in relief.

"Finally someone else with common sense," and Eli couldn't help the smile that sprouted on her face as Honoka nudged her forward.

"I have your punishment right here!" she held a piece of paper, "You all will spend a whole mouth cleaning this house inside and out."

Nico snorted, "Big deal we clean this house daily."

Eli smiled, "Oh no i'm not talking about the regular cleaning," the blonde chuckled underneath her breath, "No you're cleaning this whole house from the outside in."

The group groaned and Umi nodded in approval, "I say she's letting you guys off easy."

Honoka coughed, her actions bring the group's attention on her as she nudge Eli to continue, "Eli has some new rules she wants to set too."

Eli nodded, "For now on the number one rule will be not to let ourselves be discovered," the group listened to the blonde's new rules, "They will be curfews and of course Honoka is always off limits but," Eli smiled at everyone, "I believe we are all adults and we don't need anymore rules, right?"

 **A/N:**

 **Surprise! Hahaaaa this looks really bad on my** **credibility** **but I swear to god I didn't have time! (I just ended up getting a lot of free time yesterday so it sort of happened). Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I bet you can guess who's coming up next hehehe. I had fun writing this chapter so I hope you guys could enjoy it as much as I did. *Cough* We've hit our mid-mark so I hope I can write the rest of this story as amazingly as I have planned.**

 **Thank you for reviewing, following, and** **placing this story in your favorites!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Eli!" Honoka smiled down at her, "Come on let's go for a swim," she beckoned the other, her legs running off towards the sea.

Eli was currently taking in the sun before sitting up and bring up her sunglasses to get a better view of the ginger. They were currently alone at a private beach, the others didn't exist as the two shared a week of their honeymoon, "Wait Honoka we should head back to the hotel," the blonde lightly jogged to her.

"Here! Here!" Honoka giggled. Her two piece swim suit allowing the water to glisten her skin and show off her tone muscles, "If you want to go back you have to catch me!"

Eli rolled her eyes, before covering them from the splashing of water of the others assault. Honoka was laughing as she splashed Eli who was now splashing back. Giving the water a final push, the ginger then began to run away. The giggling of the other was music to Eli's ears as she gave chase. She managed to get close enough to pick up Honoka stopping her movements.

"Aha!" Honoka squealed as she was twirled, "No!"

"Off we go," Eli smiled triumphantly, "I just can't wait to have you spread across our bed."

"If Eli wants me that bad then I guess we can head back now," Honoka slid down to be face to face with her blonde lover, "But only if Eli gives me a kiss."

"A k-kiss?" Eli swallowed before leaning in close, "I'll give Honoka as many kisses as she wants."

"Too bad i'm not Honoka," Nozomi's face was now in front of her.

"BAH!" Eli awoke frighten as she collided with a newspaper roll. Still in shock, and unsure what was reality, pale blue eyes looked around in confusion. Her eyes finally landing on Nozomi who had a large grin plastered on her face.

"You'll give Honoka how many kisses?" she teased and Eli blushed.

"I don't know what you mean," she denied but Nozomi had heard enough.

"Since when did you join the group?" Nozomi asked but Eli ignored her.

"What are you doing in my room?" Eli covered herself with her blanket.

"Honoka wanted to know if you were coming along," Nozomi tapped the newspaper on her hips, "We're heading into town to buy some camping equipment for that family trip coming up in a couple of weeks."

"Camping trip?" Eli wondered.

"Yeah apparently Umi and Honoka's sister-in-law have been talking for weeks now. Long story short, she ended up planning a camping trip with the whole Kousaka family."

"Why would she do that?" Eli was surprised by the bluenettes selfishness.

Nozomi shrugged her shoulders, "You do what you can to win but if you ask me I think Umi's taking this girlfriend act too far," Sighing Nozomi continued, "If I had know Umi would fall for her I would have had Maki or even you play as the girlfriend. I mean you guys would never fall for Honoka, right?" she once again teased.

Eli swallowed, not wanting to admit what was slowly happening in her heart, she said, "Y-Yeah. I wouldn't fall in love with someone like her."

"Oh?" Nozomi smiled, "Well are you coming?"

"I don't-," but the purple haired woman added, "Honoka really wanted you to come, she kept going on and on about how Eli would know what to get."

Being told that the ginger needed her relieved her self consciousness, "If that's the case then I guess I have no choice. As the family's enforcer it would be inappropriate if I didn't go."

…

"Eli!" Honoka was overjoyed to see the blonde was joining them, "I can't believe you're coming along! This is fantastic!" warm arms envelope Eli in a short hug.

"If I didn't come you would be overwhelmed by the other stooges. I couldn't let Umi deal with the chaos alone." Eli's sacrificial attitude fooled everyone but Nozomi.

"We're so lucky to have such a kind person like Eli," Honoka praised and the blonde ate it up.

Umi honked the van's horn, "Come on! The mall district is only open for so long and we don't even know if we'll find camping gear!"

"When did Umi get a van?" Eli's wide eyes examine the new vehicle.

Honoka laughed, "She's had it for months! If I remember correctly it was right after Yukiho came to visit. I think Alisa might have given her the idea during their phone calls," another long honk and everyone began packing themselves inside, "Don't worry you have all the time of the world to learn more about everyone."

"Right," Eli nodded. It had indeed been months since the Yukiho incident but it had taken Eli even longer just to interact with everyone else.

Everyone seemed to have already developed their own groups. Rin and Nozomi were chatting in the back seats. Kotori, Hanayo, and Nico were in the mid talking about clothes. Honoka was seating in the passenger seat, giving directions to Umi who was straining herself to follow them thoroughly. Eli sat in the front seat right next to Maki who was busy listening to music and gazing out the window. Feeling a bit lost, she tried to listen into the others conversations and hopefully hop in.

Eli's new attitude towards the others had changed right after she had applied the new rules. Everyone seemed to once again obey her and this gave her a temporary sense of meaning. But this shallow definition of herself wouldn't last long in fact, it was Honoka who had begun to insist that Eli invest in herself. Honoka encouraged her to open up more and to interact with her environment. With a slow start, Eli decided it was better to start off discovering her inner nature. With time she begun to learn how to make small talk with her roommates, an action that managed to stress her out a lot. Seeing how much Eli was struggling with trying to join the others, Honoka would often spend her time trying to help her relax. Nights were their time to chat and unwind, an action that eventually lead to her new feelings.

"Boots are necessary!" Kotori had insisted.

"I just want to wear snickers," Rin had entered their conversation while Eli pondered her next action.

"You doofus!" Nico barked back, "What if a snake bites your ankles?"

"Nya snake?!" Rin gasped.

"Not just snakes!" Nozomi brought up her hands, making them shaped like claws, "Bears and wolves will be waiting for us too."

Seeing a chance to leap in, the blonde cleared her throat, "Let's not forget we'll be children throughout the whole time were camping," Eli remained them, "We have to prepare ourselves for any possibilities," blushing a bit she joking said, "T-There could be w-werewolves."

"Yes ma'am," the five said in union before they changed the topic to equipment, "Then rope is a must!" Rin pointed out.

Eli furrowed her brows at the lack of response. She was hoping for a joke or maybe some back talk. Honoka laughed, she had watched the whole thing from the rear mirror.

"What's so funny?" Umi asked her eyes darting to the road ahead of them and to the ginger next to her.

"Its nothing," Honoka gazed at her GPS, "Make a turn in the next exit!"

…

"Alright we'll split up here," Umi gazed at her watch. The group stood right underneath the mall's entrance arc. A few civilians were walking in and out as the group organized themselves, "Rin and Hanayo are in charge of getting sleeping bags, Nico and Nozomi are to get tents, Kotori, Maki, and Eli are to get the appropriate clothes, and me and Honoka will get the extra equipment. We'll meet here at five."

"Eh! No fair I want to shop with Honoka," Kotori booed.

"It can't be helped this time around," Umi said with dignity, "After all we'll be the adults for this trip."

"Umi works fast doesn't she?" Nozomi whispered into Eli's ear before grouping up with her teammate. Eli watched as Umi and Honoka walked away, the bluenette abnormally closer to the other then she would have considered normal.

"Anyways," Kotori looked at her two partners, "I think we should head upstairs. They might be having a sell for kids clothes," Eli was always amazed by the quick switch the silver haired woman can make when around Honoka.

"Right, you lead the way," Maki urged as the other began to walk to the escalator. She waited until Kotori was a good distance away before saying, "You ok?''

"Huh?" Eli blinked a bit, not understanding what she wanted.

"You seem a bit tired," Maki walked with Eli, "Let me guess, you're getting tired of pretending to be nice to these people."

"I'm not pretending to be nice," they watched as Kotori rode the escalator not noticing they were far behind.

"I get it," Maki twirled her hair, "You have to do what you gotta do. In fact that's why I'm here to begin with. You see Eli I have a plan."

"A plan?" Maki shook her head. Her hand stopping Eli from following Kotori, instead they made their way to a smoothie booth.

"You see the only reason we both stayed here was to prevent them from getting too close to that human but we both know it's too late," Maki handed over a pineapple smooth to the blonde. Her own smoothing being strawberry, as they took a seat at the food court, "So all we're doing now is pretty much preventing any unholy mixing."

"Right," Eli agreed as she found the topic to be quite uneasy.

"So I have a plan and its to neuter the girl," Maki smiled, "It's a nonviolent solution so everyone will be happy and when it happens we can leave."

"Neuter her?" Eli wasn't drinking her smoothy, "What do you mean? There's no way she can be neutered. We're made to create offsprings no matter the circumstance."

"You see I made an interesting friend," Maki recalled her email, "It's a simple surgery, right now my friend is making all the preparations. All I'm waiting for is the ok and then I'll give her the time and place," she twirled her straw, "And bam! No more ginger for us."

"But I thought-," Eli recalled Maki trying to interact with the others.

"You thought correctly," Maki agreed, "I need the others to trust me, I need Honoka to trust me so she doesn't resist when it happens," her hair was twirled, "I'll admit in the beginning I just wanted to expose her to the world that way we could leave, but after much talk with my friend we ended up coming up with this genius idea."

"Thats impossible," Eli stated, her smoothy melting, "It's not right."

"Relax it won't hurt her," Maki insisted, "Besides everyone wins. The others can do whatever they want with Honoka and we get to leave."

"Then why don't we tell Honoka?" Eli wondered as she stood.

"We can't!" Maki sprinted to her feet, holding the blonde back, "We can't yet!"

"Why not?" Eli was angry and she didn't know why.

"My friend says she's not sure yet," Maki held her in place, "She wants to make sure everything is set which is why she asked me not to tell anyone."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"Because we both want out," Maki furrowed her brows, "Unless… you've had a change of heart?"

"Ah, no," Eli didn't know why she was pretending, "I still want to leave."

"Perfect! Then I can count on you."

…

"This is our practice run!" Umi smiled proudly at the toddlers in her van, "If we can get through this together without a hitch we can make it on that camping trip."

"And who's fault is it we're even in this predicament," Nico's high voice rang.

Umi hushed her as they unboarded her van. In a single file line they entered the buffet restaurant, "Good evening and welcome to-," but Eli wasn't paying any attention to what was going on.

Instead she followed the group absent mindedly. She ignored them when Rin had served herself too much crab meat that it fell into her drink. She didn't care when Kotori and Hanayo had brought their "parents" a serving of their favorite dishes. After much laughter and goofing around, Eli ended up excusing herself from the group. Nozomi and Nico were having a eat off, and Eli was getting another plate of whatever.

Eli watched as the employees refilled the days specials. An empty plate in her hands as she let others cut in front of her, "Not hungry?" Eli peered up to find Honoka holding her own plate.

"I-I," Eli bite her bottom lip, "I just didn't know what to get."

"It's ok if you're not hungry," Honoka assured, "Either way Umi used a coupon so we didn't pay too much." Eli stayed silent, her eyes looking towards the floor, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Eli said. There was too much noise in her head, it felt like static. From her point of view, Eli almost looked frightened and that hurt the ginger.

"Come here," picking up the blonde, Honoka held her in her arms, "It's ok to be confused and scared."

"I'm not scared," Eli corrected and the ginger smiled.

"Well until Eli knows what she's doing I'll always be here," Honoka assured her, "I'll protect Eli no matter what."

"Honoka I-" but she held her tongue. Honoka was looking at her with so much love and care it was intoxicating. If she told her about what Maki had said would she blame her too? Would Honoka look at her with any other pairs of eyes other than those loving orbs in front of her? No, Eli didn't want to risk it.

"Honoka," Eli placed her arms around the other's neck, "I'll protect you too." I'll protect you with everything I have.

Honoka giggled at the bold statement. It was a bit hard to take a eight year old Eli as serious as her adult figure, "Are you ok now?"

"Mm," Eli nodded onto the ginger's neck, "I know what to do now."

 **A/N:**

 **Here's this months update! Man the things I got plan!**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading,** **following** **, and adding it as your favorites!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Even though I love you this much?"

Eli and Kotori sniffed as the actress shedded her tears. The male lead turned to the side, his eyes gazing out into the city landscape as he shouldered the responsibility of his actions.

"Yes…" he spoke, defeat drenched in his tone, "So please leave me alone."

"IDIOT!" She cried as her body ran out of his office.

"NOOO!" Kotori beckoned the girl to go back, "Don't leave him!"

"Go after her!" Eli pleaded to the television device, "Don't let it end like this!" she openly cried.

Kotori paused. The two individuals turned towards each other, eyes widen as if the other had spoken some bad words. Eli was the first to speak as they settled down from their tears, the credits now playing as the show left off in a cliffhanger.

"Very dramatic this episode," Eli wiped her eyes, "He should have chased after her."

Kotori immediately defended the male lead, "What? No! She should have stayed and pressured him to reveal everything."

"No it was his fault for not being honest," Eli ruffled her brows. The rain from outside drowning out the rest of the household, "He should have chased after her and explained himself completely."

"It's a lover's job to find out everything they need to know about their love ones!" Kotori stood her ground. The living room now becoming a dangerous battle zone.

The two glared at one another, a silent agreement that whoever walked into the room would be the judge of who's right and wrong. Thunder clapped and a flash of light illuminated the house. Most of its occupants were out but they would soon be getting home. It just required Eli and Kotori to have the ultimate patient's, something they both had because they had envision themselves in the drama, to ask a third party for their opinion. This pity fight wasn't centered around whether the drama was written well but on whose personal decision would lead them towards the right path. Unluckily for Rin, she had no idea what she was getting herself into by grabbing a quick snack.

"Rin!" the two beckoned her to come over. Their demand's shaking the orange haired woman as she turned the corner.

"Nya?!" She looked suspiciously at the two as she made her way over, "W-Whats up?" she nervously asked sensing the tension.

The duo wasted no time explaining themselves, "So which one?" Kotori asked. They both huddled over Rin waiting for her answer.

"Uhh," Rin thought over the options, "Wouldn't it be better for them to have some time apart?" she added sending the duo into a fret of frustration.

"WHAT?!" they screamed and Rin backed away.

"M-Maybe they could use the time apart to see if they really want to be together," she inched closer to the door, the snacks no longer worth the hostel arena, "B-B-But… uhh... I'm just a dumb cat nya!" she ran out before they could attack her.

"We're getting nowhere with this," Eli sighed, leaning back into the couch. Kotori followed her lead as she laid her head on the edge. Silence took them before they realized there were others still around the home. A quick glance at the other and they nodded. They will take their argument to them.

With the weather outside being used as a natural prison, they selected their second victim. Kotori opened her bedroom door slowly, peering inside to see whether Umi was currently in. To both their pleasure, the bluenette was busy reading up one of Kotori's dating magazines.

"Umi!" Kotori bursted the door open leaving the girl no time to hide, "We need your opinion on something."

Umi flinched at the rough entrance. Her hands scrambling to close the magazine before hiding it underneath her pillow. She hoped they hadn't seen her and to her luck they were too distracted by their own question to ask about what she was up to.

"Umi what do you think?" Eli asked after they caught the woman up.

Umi placed her finger on her chin, closing her eyes in thought as she took the scenario seriously. Eli and Kotori waited patiently as the other came to her own conclusion, "I would say their love is weak if they managed to lie to one another even though they promised to be together no matter what. So I think they should just break up and take that relationship as a learning experience."

Thanking Umi for her time, they ventured into the hall to find another roommate. But before officially closing the door, Kotori poked her head back in, "Oh! Before I forget remember to place that magazine back where you found it," she grinned, "Good luck." Umi blushed, immediately denying having any magazine and Kotori sneakered away.

"I think Maki is home," Kotori said as she lead the march towards the redheads door. Eli stopped at the mention of Maki. Instead her hand instinctively reached to stop Kotori, "Whats wrong?"

The blonde blinked away the odd feeling as she let go, "A-Ah nothing i just thought maybe we've had enough opinions to know we are all different is all," she rubbed her arm.

Kotori raised a brow but pondered the thought, "I guess you're right," she thought, "But maybe Maki could be the tie breaker?" she smiled.

Eli groaned inward as the silver haired woman lead them to the red serpent. Knocking at her door they were given the quick ok to enter. Kotori was the first through those doors with Eli lagging a bit behind. Maki turned around from her gaming chair to see the duo, a smile forming at seeing Eli.

"What a wonderful surprise," she stretched her back and arms, "Is dinner ready?"

"Nope," Kotori looked at Eli waiting for the blonde to start, but after seeing the other standing still she continued, "we just need your opinion on something." Explaining their situation, Maki frowned.

"What a waste of my time," she twirled her hair, "Whatever. I guess they could go kill themselves or something."

Kotori laughed nervously, "I guess that was to be expected."

Suddenly thunder roared closed by and a loud crack was heard causing the fuse box to fry. The electricity went out and Eli released the most bloodiest skin curling scream anyone had ever heard. Maki got goosebumps and Kotori almost leaped into the redheads lap.

"W-What's wrong with you?!" Maki yelled.

Their figures only being visible thanks to the open window. Eli trembled backwards as she ran into the living room which was filled with light thanks to the window doors. Maki and Kotori followed behind her worried. Just as they had arrived in the living room, Eli released another stomach dropping scream. This time Rin and Umi came running into the living.

"What the heck is going on nya!?" she carried an umbrella as a weapon, waving it around as if the threat was in the house.

"Whats wrong?" Umi asked looking at the other arrivals and then at Eli.

Eli tumbled to the floor, her feet trying to push her back, "G-G-Ghost," she whispered pointing at the backyard, "I saw a g-g-ghost." Thunder crackled at her final words.

…

"This is nice," Honoka sighed in bliss as she enjoyed a cup of tea, "So what made you want to become a shrine maiden?"

Nozomi smiled, pouring herself more tea, "I like the tranquility the shrine brings," she looked at her cup to find a small stem pointing upperward, "I feel like it eases my mind from all the drama at home."

At the mention of the others, Honoka frowned, "I'm sorry if our home isn't welcoming. I guess I'm a horrible partner huh?"

"Oh no!" Nozomi immediately corrected, "It's not you! It's just everyone seems to have their own agendas and I guess it gets pretty fussy at times."

"But I should be making it a comfortable home for everyone," the ginger relaxed on the piler. They were currently taking shelter inside the shrine, a request by Nozomi, as they waited out the harsher part of the storm, "I want everyone to see each other as family."

"Family?" Nozomi questioned the word as if the ginger had proclaimed some folklore, "Have you forgotten what we are and what we came here to do?"

"I didn't forget," Honoka enjoyed the warmth of her cup, "I just feel it would be much more funnier if we could put that aside and just bond with each other. Become a family with lots of flaws and lots of emotions."

Turquoise green eyes peered into blue, "You know we all just want one thing," she scooted closer to the other, "You do realize once you choose one of us the others will leave right?"

"W-What?" wide eyed, Honoka looked for the other to admit it was all a joke but Nozomi nodded sadly.

"I was surprised that no one mentioned it but the truth is there is a system in place in case there's ever more than one mate," Nozomi informed the ginger, the rain growing stronger as it vibrated on the wooden roof, "When you choose one the others will melt away," she empathized with her fingers, making a sparkling motion to represent being washed away.

"M-Melt?" Honoka clinch the cup, "What happens to them when they melt?"

"Nothing really," Nozomi watched as Honoka grew more and more uncomfortable, "They just simply disappear. Go back into the cycle and wait until they have a chance to rain down upon another individual."

"That's so sad…," the ginger looked into her half finished tea.

"That's why we can't be family," the purple haired woman stated before gasping, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Honoka!" Nozomi clamped her mouth with her hand, "I shouldn't have said that, I'm so sorry!"

"No its ok," Honoka placed the cup down, "It helps… I still wish we could be family."

…

"GHOST?!" The others looked at the door expecting to see something but nothing ever came.

"Stop being a baby!" Maki twirled her hair not believing the blonde at all, "Ghost don't exist."

Kotori helped Eli to her feet, "It's ok. I gotcha," she patted her back as she lead her to the sofa. Eli took a shaky seat as she calmed down.

"Y-Yeah," Rin eased her guard down, "It must have been the thunder you saw."

"Really ghost?" Umi sighed, "In this age and era?" she laughed to herself.

"L-Let… me… i-in," came the whisper and everyone froze.

"Don't play like that Rin!" Maki hit the girl on her head.

"It wasn't me, nya!" she teared up from the pain.

"Llleeettt meee iinnn," the voice growled.

"NOOOO!" Eli screamed running upstairs.

"Eli!" Kotori and Umi followed after the distress blonde while leaving behind Rin and Maki. Rin visible trembled in her place and Maki tried to play it off as if it was the wind.

"Relax!" she commanded the orange haired woman, "It's not a ghost! I'm sure it was just the wind or the thunder."

Rin let herself buy into the lie as she looked to Maki with newfound respect, "N-Nya you're right," she laughed, "It could have been a cat or frogs."

"Y-Yeah," Maki bought their false reality, "An animal can make many noises."

Knocking on the glass, stopped all movement. Rin peered over Maki's shoulders and fainted on the spot. With shaky legs, Maki turned around to find a black smoking figure tapping on the door. Their face burnt and red eyes peering into the living room, straight at her.

"L-Let me… in," Maki screamed for dear life as she leaped over Rin's body. Tripping on her own feet she crawled her way upstairs.

Not paying attention to where she was going, Maki ended up bumping into Umi's legs causing the other to fall, "M-Maki what happened?" she asked as the redhead clung to her legs.

"It took Rin!" Maki covered her face.

"Huh?" Umi didn't understand, "Go to Eli's room. I'm going to check up on Rin."

"No!" Maki didn't let go of her legs, "It'll get you too!"

Umi peeled the redhead off her and ventured downstairs. Seeing how the bluenette didn't take her warning, Maki ran into Eli's room to find the blonde underneath her bed. Kotori was kneeling downwards trying to talk her out.

"Maki good," Kotori looked at her for help, "Tell Eli it was all a misunderstanding."

Nodding, Maki inhaled, "It's not a ghost," and Eli looked up at her with innocences, "It's a MONSTER!"

…

"So what are you playing on doing?" curious to see what the ginger would do, Nozomi inched herself closer.

"Nothing for now," Honoka looked into the rain, determination flashing into her eyes, "But for this moment I want to help Maki."

Not predicting that answer, Nozomi fumbled for words but all she managed to say was, "M-Maki?"

Nodding her head, Honoka continued, "She's been hurt before by something fierce. I noticed it the day we met when she wanted to kill me and I want to know why."

"Its because she doesn't like you," Nozomi tried to reason with the ginger, "Come on, out of all of us Maki is probably the last one to need or even want your help."

"No I've seen it before," Honoka recalled her younger sister how she would often hide away in her room. The depression that almost stole Yuhiko away when she couldn't come to terms with the fact that she liked Alisa, "Maki needs someone to help her and i want to try."

"What if she tries to kill you?"

"Then I guess I don't have to worry about that important decision afterall," Honoka grinned and Nozomi hit her shoulders.

"Don't say that," the shrine maiden pulled the other into her arms, "I won't let that happen, even if I get hurt."

Honoka snuggled into the hug, "I feel so safe in your arms. I almost can't believe how warm you are," she laughed trying to disperse the difficult topic. Nozomi smiled into the other's shoulder enjoying the alone time.

"Agh!" Honoka clenched at her heart and Nozomi immediately let go.

"Whats wrong? Did I do something wrong?" she asked worried.

"We have to go home," Honoka tighten her jaw from the pain in her chest, "We h-have to go n-now."

…

Hanayo tried the door but it was locked. Confused, she wasted no time unlocking it to find the living room empty and dark. Getting out of the harsh weather, Hanayo placed her coat on the rack and removed her shoes. Calling out to the others she was amazed to hear no replay. Walking towards the kitchen, Hanayo tripped over a large pile of clothes. Ignoring the pile, she walked around the first floor looking for everyone. Trying the lights she found the electricity wasn't working.

"I guess it's up to me," she looked out into the backyard, a bit wary of going outside again, "Guys!" she called out deciding to hopefully bump into Umi or Eli.

"Hanayo?" Umi called and Hanayo felt relief wash over her.

"Umi the lights are gone," she commented seeing the bluenette ramage through the counter for a flashlight, "I think the thunder might have interfered with the lights."

"I know," Umi flipped the flashlight on, "Come on, the sooner we get the lights working the faster everyone would stop overreacting."

"Eh? You want me to go outside with you?" Hanayo whimpered and they were off.

While Umi and Hanayo went into the garage to see the damage, Maki and Eli were giving Kotori a headache.

"Guys lets calm down ok?" She tried to get the two to grab hold of their sanity, "There's no ghost or monster ok? It was just the lights playing tricks on us."

"You sure?" Eli sniffed as she looked out from underneath the bed.

"Yes," Kotori offered her hand. Meanwhile, Maki was guarding the door.

"God I hope they didn't let it in," Maki held a cloth hanger as a weapon.

"There's nothing there Maki," Kotori assured.

The room fell silent at the sound of the window opening. Eli crawled back under, hovering in the corner of the bed, Maki felt her heart drop with a black clawed hand gripped the inner frame. It's head peering inside as it slowly crawled inside.

"H-Hon…" it whispered as it dragged itself in.

Kotori swallowed hard, the presents growing closer and closer. Finally having the courage to face whatever was behind her, she turned to come face to face with bloodshot eyes, "O-Oh?" she smiled and fell backwards. Her fainted face scaring Eli even further to remain silent.

Maki ran out the room. Her feet carrying her downstairs and towards the front door where she almost collided with the frame.

"Maki?" Nozomi asked as Honoka looked around the home, closing her eyes to register the other's location, she ran upstairs.

Just then the lights flickers on.

…

"Nico!" Honoka almost had a heart attack from seeing the state the other was in, "Oh god what have you gotten yourself into?"

Nico's crispy lips formed upper wards, "Hon… kiss…"

Honoka held Nico close to her. Hearing the request, she picked up the burnt woman and laid her on her bed.

"N-Nico?" Eli crawled from underneath her bed to see that the monster they were all afraid of was indeed a very damaged Nico.

"Hold on ok?" Honoka tried to assure the other.

Nico nodded and Honoka took a deep breath. Just then Maki and Nozomi came upstairs and upon opening the door they saw Honoka kissing Nico. The kiss was blunt but as soon as they were connected Nico pulled the ginger closer. Eli looked away, Nozomi stared wide eyed, and Maki blushed. Right before their eyes the two were sharing the most intimate of affections for young lovers and before they could say anything, Nico had begun to heal herself.

With a loud pop, they pulled away, "Gosh," Honoka was steaming as she tried to calm herself down, "I feel like that took some years off my life."

"It was totally worth getting hit by lightning," Nico smuggishly grinned at her audience, "By the way thanks for opening the door assholes."

Honoka let her upper body rest on her bed, her face still red from just having shared the most intimate kiss in her life. She ignored the fact that the other's were arguing about what Nico was doing on top of the roof. A small pinch in her chest signaling she was need downstairs. Her vision was a bit blurry but she managed to sneak past the group to find Umi and Hanayo seating on the couch.

"Honoka!" Hanayo pulled the older woman towards them, "Umi got electrified by the fuse box."

Umi laughed shyly, "Probably should have waited till morning to fix it huh?"

Umi wasn't as badly burnt as Nico but she did take some damage. Seeing no harm, Honoka leaned over towards Umi, "Hold still ok?" she whispered and Umi nodded enthusiastically.

Honoka connected their lips and Umi squealed into the other. Hanayo covered her eyes and the rest of the gang came running down.

"Honoka!" Eli scolded. An accusing finger pointed towards Nico, "This is your fault!"

"My fault?" Nico pushed the finger away, "Sorry I was too busy fixing a leak!"

Pulling away Honoka wanted to calm everyone down but Umi wasn't done, "Guy-," Honoka found herself going for round two.

"WHATS GOING ON!" Kotori screamed from her spot on the stairway. She ran to the ginger and peeled her off the other, "Why would you do that?!"

"Relax," Nico rolled her eyes, "It's just the way Honoka keeps us healthy."

Angry that no one had told her of such a loophole, Kotori turned Honoka around, "Don't you have to make sure I'm healthy too?"

"W-Wait Kotori its actually-," but Honoka's mouth was soon occupied by flavored lips.

Kotori bit the other's bottom lip and the ginger winced at the bite. Deepening the kiss, Kotori poured her all into the action.

"Whoa! That's a kiss!" Rin grabbed Honoka's leg and pulled her down. Kotori whimpered at having shared a short kiss, stomping her foot in frustration, "Come here you piece of hunk!" Rin held Honoka's head in place as she kissed the out of breath human.

Honoka struggled as she tried to break away for air. Instead a moan escaped her causing all occupants in the room to freeze, all expect Rin. Instead it was like a switch had been flipped as light brown eyes lit with amusement, the cat girl smiled into the kiss.

"H-Hey!" Nico pulled Rin off but the damage was already done. Honoka was gasping for air, her face flushed, her chest erratically moving up and down as she laid spread around on the floor. Her blue eyes looking up at the other's with unsure emotions like a lost lamb.

"Hey," Eli pushed her way forward, "I was pretty scared by the whole thing you know," she mounted herself over the ginger's stomach, "I bumped myself pretty hard," she whisper as she nipped Honoka's neck, making her way to her ear, "It hurt a lot," she finished by kissing moist lips.

"T-This isn't ok!" Hanayo grabbed the ginger pulling her towards her, "A-Are you ok?"

"H-Hanayo-o," Honoka's husky voice rang out and the brunette shivered, goosebumps covering her body. Without warning Hanayo kissed the ginger, holding her closely in her lap as she inhaled the other scent.

"Everyone get a grip!" Nozomi pushed the circle that was crowding the ginger, "H-Honoka?" she looked fearful that the ginger could have gotten hurt.

"T-Thanks," Honoka breathed in, her clothes shuffled around by all the movement and Nozomi gulped. Her greenish eyes scanning over the other. As if in a daze, Nozomi leaned over and kissed Honoka.

She invaded the others mouth and Honoka could feel her head get lighter and lighter from the lack of air supply. Breaks were not an option, Honoka could see that as she felt Umi's hands crawl underneath her shirt. Kotori was kissing her stomach, her fingers unclipping her pants loose. Rin messaged her leg, those light brushes gliding over her thighs sending her shivers. Eli was holding her arm, her lips kissing her fingertips as the agonizingly traveled their way towards her neck. Gasping once Nozomi had broken the kiss, she was soon invaded by Hanayo's own while Nozomi kissed the now bare chest. During the burning passion the others were indulging themselves in, Honoka hadn't noticed that they had managed to remove her shirt, her pants were hanging down towards her ankles, and her hair was now loose.

"HEY!" Maki yelled and all eyes were on her. Seven pairs of eyes glowed regardless of their being light in the house, "COOL DOWN!" she opened the hose on the group, spraying them with ice cold water.

They screamed taking covered as the hose powerful stream of water forced them to cover their faces. Scrambling off Honoka, the ginger was finally allowed to breath. She gasped and wheezed, her body sparkling by the sweat, saliva, and water that had managed to get on her. Rolling on her knees, Honoka controlled her breathing.

"You ok?" Maki asked as she closed the hose.

"Y-Yeah," Honoka coughed, "This is g-going to be some m-mess to clean up huh?" she laughed.

Maki dropped the hose, jogging towards the ginger she offered her the discarded shirt, "That was dangerous! What were you thinking?" she looked at the others who were all soaked to the core.

"It's ok Maki," Honoka had placed on her shirt and pulled up her pants.

"It's not!" she slapped Honoka's hand off her, a hand that wanted to comfort the redhead, "You could have gotten hurt! They could have gotten hurt!"

The seven sat on the floor each looking at the other, guilt on all their faces, "M-Maki?"

"Don't you realize what would have happen if they succeed!?" Maki bursted, her eyes glaring at Honoka.

"W-Wha?" seeing that she's said too much Maki backed away.

"Whatever. It's not like I care," she walked passed the ginger, stopping to look at the seven still on the floor, "Hurry up and get cleaned up," and she stomped her way to her room. Silence was left before thunder roared as the eight members looked at each other for words.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys, hope you're enjoying the story so far. I had some time and decided that it was time for an update. I don't really know what to say haha so I'll just leave it be. Please continue to support this story! Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: New Idea**

Maki furiously typed away at the private chat room she had with her online friends, "These idiots don't understands anything! Hon is absolutely useless! I just want to leave right now!"

Three dots on the others usernames was enough indication that she was indeed being heard. Maki waited for the others to respond to her text.

"Why are you even there?... I mean your old enough to leave right…?"

"Runaway from home lolol!"

And Maki sighed as the conversation drifted away from her issue. Instead they ended up making plans in hopes of cheering her up but what good were they when she couldn't go. No, Maki had no interested in sharing anymore of her time with humans after all she was already wasting her time away with Honoka.

"You guys are useless!" she typed, "But thanks."

If any other person were to see Maki typing away on her computer they would say she was having fun. For as much as Maki liked to pretend she didn't enjoy human interaction, she did enjoy using them for what they were worth, boosting her moral and money. She felt like a queen as they showered her with compliments saying how cute she was and how they wished they could meet her. She could spit on their faces and they would probably think of it as a blessing. Maki laughed to herself as she insulted the group chats members and just as she imagined they ate it up as compliments.

With a click of a mouse she was now on a new tab. Her previous tab lightening up as the others commented. On the new page she went to check her blog about living with animals. Giggling at the fact that her user picture was Nozomi from a beach day out, she laughed when she noticed how many new followers she had.

"Humans are so easy," Maki checked her comments to see many agreeing with her reports.

Maki sighed, leaning her head over her chair as she watched her many tabs of blinking lights. She had so much attention yet why did she feel so lonely was the question she asked herself. Closing her eyes she could vividly recall all those glowing eyes. Those eyes and that impulse inside her to join in. Shaking her head, Maki returned to her texting. She didn't even want to imagine what would have happened if she hadn't forced them out of their raw instincts.

" _Sorry Maki," the other smiled at her, "It looks like I really don't need you."_

" _But I was made for you!" she cried, "I could be anything you want me to be! Please!"_

"Maki?" the redhead jumped. Her pulse raising from recalling her memories. Turning sharply she glared at the ginger.

"Get out!" She hissed.

"S-Sorry," Honoka flinched by the aggressive welcome, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with us."

"No! Get out!" she flung a pen case at the ginger. Merely missing her head by a couple of inches and Honoka ducked behind the door.

Huffing from her accelerated heartbeat, she heard the sound of her email receiving a message. With a shaky hand she looked to see who sent her mail when a familiar username stopped her movements. Opening the message, she could feel the relief wash over her.

"Good morning! It has been a long time since we've talked. I hope you were able to win over Honoka's trust because we will need you to bring her to Checker Park at 11:00 pm. I'm sorry for the lateness but we would need the cover of the night in order to properly extract her. Don't worry she will be safe! And once we are able to make the special pill we will send you and your friends the serum and it will all be over. You will have your freedom guaranteed!"

This is what Maki wanted. She bounced to her feet cheering as this day could very well be the last day she would be forced with the ginger. The last day of being used and thrown away.

…

Honoka walked into the living to see her waiting members, "She said no."

Kotori wasted no time to grip the other's arm, "Don't worry Honoka, you can't win all battles."

The ginger smiled and Eli clapped her hands, "We'll if Maki doesn't want to come that doesn't mean we shouldn't have some fun?"

"Thats right nya!" Rin wasn't gonna let Honoka's plan go to waste, "We should enjoy the trip ourselves before we have to go to that awful camping trip!"

"It's not awful!" Umi insisted but everyone knew why she was the most eager to go.

"Yeah because unlike us you'll be kissing Honoka all day long," Nico grumbled as the bluenette glared at her.

"Don't think we've forgotten about your secret either Nico," Nozomi smiled menacing, "Hogging Honoka like that."

Nico paled at the glares. After the kissing incident she was forced to reveal how her and Honoka had begun to experiment with their connection. From kissing to hugging, they only did a couple of light hearted activities in hopes it would trigger something inside both of them.

Honoka smiled as she watched them beckering again. Laughing along with them, Nozomi's words echoing in her head, 'We can't be a family,' those words were so true. The family that she was envisioning wasn't the kind they wanted and she had been selfish for having forced them to accept such a reality. The ginger had plenty of time to think things over, to watch everyone's interactions, and she finally came to her own solution. She would properly answer to each women's feelings even if it meant hurting them one day.

Honoka gulped before clearing her throat, "U-Uh guys," she brought the attention back to herself, "About the camping trip…" she collected her courage as all eyes were on her, "I was think maybe we shouldn't go the way they saw us."

"What do you mean?" Umi glared, she did not want the ginger to ruin her chances at impressing her family.

"I mean I don't want you guys to be children," Honoka cleared, "I want to introduce you all properly."

Silence was her answer before Nozomi squealed. The purple haired woman ran up to her and through her arms around her, "Oh! Honoka!" she kissed her all over her face before it finally dawn on the others what she had said.

"Honoka!" they ran up to her as they hugged her too. Acceptance was the first step to their conquest of her heart. Much to Umi's disappointment, but she didn't mind after all Honoka was finally taking them seriously.

"Am I interrupting something?" Maki came downstairs and watched as they had tackled the ginger onto the floor. Sighing she crossed her arms, "Do I need the hose again?"

"Maki!" Honoka chirped up at the redhead, "Did you change your mind?" her eyes were sparkling towards Maki.

Maki was taken aback by the gingers focus. Honoka was being hugged, rubbed, and kissed yet her eyes and attention were all on her, "U-Uh yeah… I changed my mind so where are we going?" She looked bashfully away.

…

"Ta-da!" Rin and Honoka showed case the amusement park. Maki just looked done.

"Are you serious?" Maki groaned as the others had already split up leaving her behind with the idiot trio.

Umi and Eli were getting tickets, Nozomi and Kotori were buying cameras, Hanayo was nervously laughing beside Maki as they watched Rin, Honoka, and Nico get excited over the park.

"What should we ride first?" Nico was pointing at the map, "How about we try the Extreme rides first!"

"Yes!" Rin agreed, "We have to do those first!"

"Lets try the water slide first!" Honoka pointed at the water park alongside the parks attractions, "That way we can dry off using the other rides."

"Are you guys idiots or something?" Maki deadpanned and Hanayo nudged her side.

"M-Maki what kind of ride do you want to go on first?" Hanayo smiled trying her best not be scared off by the redhead.

"Nothing. I'll find a bench to sit on and I'll watch you guys kill yourselves," Maki glared and Hanayo looked away.

The brunette was screaming for help with her internal voice. Much to her displeasure she was stuck with Maki for the time being. Finding Hanayo boring, Maki searched for Eli, much to Hanayo's relief. She couldn't wait to tell the blonde that their days following the ginger around were almost over. Seeing the blonde standing by the ticket booth, she approached her but stopped only a few feet away. Violet eyes narrowed at the sight of Eli watching Honoka who was cheerfully chatting away with the others. Maki recognized that look anywhere and she felt sick to her stomach. The world turned black and everyone around her were blobs, when did she find herself completely alone?

"Maki!" the redhead snapped her head towards Honoka calling her over. Once she had rejoined the group Honoka began, "We'll split up into groups and wonder the park like that. When we see each other we'll trade off partners, how does that sound?"

"It sounds fun!" Rin bounced up and down, "Lets do it!"

"I want to be with Eli," Maki said grabbing the blonde's arm. Eli looked over at her with a questioning brow, she didn't want to conspire with Maki. The blonde was afraid Maki was going to pull off the same thing just like the mall trip.

They all entered the park and separated in different directions. The duo waited until everyone had disappeared behind plants and corners before confronting each other, "Should we head over there?" Maki pointed towards the spinning tea cups.

Their walk there was silent. Talking only happening once they were inside the cup. Eli had decided to start, "Are you ok Maki?"

"How long?" Not understanding the question Maki cleared herself up, "How long have you've been a lusting after Honoka?"

"Lusting?!" Eli blushed, "It's not like that!" the blonde watched as the tea cups spun, "I-I really enjoy being around her."

"What's so great about Honoka anyways?" Maki angrily asked. She was unable to see what made her so special to everyone.

Eli smiled as she thought over her words, "Honoka is like the sun. Her smiling face is enough to make anyone be filled with joy and she's not like the others. There's an innocence to her that makes her cruelly special. If Honoka had been like all my previous mates maybe I wouldn't feel so attached but she's not," Maki watched in silence as the blonde shined just by talking about Honoka, "She's so much more than a partner, I wouldn't mind spending an eternity with her."

…

"What makes Honoka special?" Hanayo was surprised to get such a response from the redhead. They were currently riding the lazy boat ride across the pretend rainforest. Hanayo blushed as she recalled the reasons she loves Honoka, "Well she's someone you can't replace. Maybe I'm over exaggerating but I want to believe Honoka saved me. No Honoka did save me, she saved us!" blushing by her sudden outburst, Hanayo shily quiet down, "Honoka is my north star that I would follow anywhere. And if she wants me… I-I wouldn't mind spending my days with her."

Maki watched as Hanayo fell into a tender silence. Her eyes hazing over from memories she could only recall.

…

"Honoka is someone I can't live without!" Kotori smiled as the seat's raised up. They were getting ready to make the drop and Maki thought it wouldn't hurt to ask. Though she knew Kotori would give her such a cheesy line, "You don't understand Maki," Kotori's voice turned serious, as if sensing the others inner thoughts. This of course surprised the redhead, "Honoka is a person you can't describe. She's so much more than a human, than a mate. I don't know what I'll do if Honoka chooses someone else," Kotori looked up ahead, the park being in her vision as the seat continued to raise, "If I can't be with Honoka then I don't want to be with anyone else…"

A shiver ran down Maki's spin as she watched yellow eyes zoom out. Before she knew it the machine locked and seconds later they were dropped.

…

"What good would come out of telling you why I find Honoka special?" Nico deadpanned as they waited in line to ride a rollercoaster, "Honoka is a being that I have sworn to love since day 1."

Maki sighed, she shouldn't have expected the black haired woman to say much, "Fine don't answer my question."

Nico tsked, "I never said I wouldn't answer," Maki could feel her temper raising, "Honoka is special because she genuinely cares." Red eyes looked ahead as the line moved forward, "She cares so much and yet what can we do but make her choose one of us, which would obviously be me. Then all **I** can do is pick up the broken pieces of her once the others disappear."

Maki raised a brow and Nico sighed, "You have to be some kind of idiot not to see that Honoka cares about all of us," Maki was about to bark back an insult when Nico's next words halted her own, "I wish she hadn't loved all of us… It only make saying goodbye harder."

…

"Honoka is my partner nya!" Rin grinned as she hopped up and down, "Of course she'll be special to me!" They were currently riding a tour bus inside a miniature safari. Rin smiled as she watched the animals zoom by, "Honoka is Rin's only. I'm sure if she chooses me we will bring smiles to everyone around the world nya!"

"Ok but I asked what makes Honoka special," Maki tried to bring back the conversation.

"Honoka is Honoka of course!" Rin cheerfully admitted, "To her shining smile, all the way to her warm arms, Honoka is Honoka. But if I could be honest," Rin blushed as she played with her hands, "Honoka is somebody who you don't normally meet during our missions. I'm sure Maki has seen it but Honoka really has no sex drive," Rin shily laughed, "Not saying its a bad thing but doesn't it make you feel special? Like she isn't looking at our bodies but instead our minds nya?"

…

"What makes her special?" Umi thought as they were strapped onto the mummy's ride. The bluenette could sense the redhead wanted an honest answer so she quietly formed her response in her mind, "Honoka is… unique."

"Unique?" Maki raised a brow. She didn't know why she was disappointed by such a simple response. Maybe it was because the others had given her so much more insight as to why, that she expected the same of Umi.

"Yes. You see we've been her for millions of years," Umi could sense the other wanted a longer response, "We've seen and done things for the purpose of surviving but with Honoka its different. This isn't surviving or a mission. Being with Honoka feels like a luxury, as if we're finally allowed to love."

"Umi are you in love with her?" Maki wondered out loud.

"L-L-Love?!" Umi blurted out causing the other riders to peer over at her, "I-I mean!" Umi blushed trying to regain her composure. Hiding behind her fingers, Umi tried to hide her embarrassment, "...wouldn't anyone?" she whispered.

…

Maki watched Nozomi think as they enjoyed a small kids show. It was the older woman's idea of resting before they truely venture off into more extreme rides.

"Why the sudden interest?" Nozomi asked as the mascots danced in sync.

"I was just wondering," Maki watched as the other analyzed her. With a mischievous grin, Nozomi's eyes accused her of having found an interested in the ginger.

"Honoka has that power," Nozomi watched as Maki tried to insist she wasn't interested, "Honoka could make anyone stop and smell the flowers you know? I mean we're always on the run. Populating here and there but when was the last time we enjoyed ourselves?"

"Aren't you afraid she'll choose someone else?" Maki's eyes intensified.

"Of course," Nozomi admitted, "But that's just how life is. One day you find something special and all you want to do is protect and keep it forever. Then the next day, you have to let it free with the hopes that it will come back."

"Thats dumb," Maki grumbled under her breath.

"Perhaps," Nozomi smiled as Maki didn't realize she had spoken out loud, "But with Honoka I just get this feeling that she'll stay in my life. Call it my third eye or supernatural powers but I honestly don't see myself in a future without her."

...

Maki and Nozomi walked in silence. Nozomi was busy looking out for other rides to jump on and Maki was too busy thinking. After hearing everyone's reasons for picking Honoka she didn't know what to do. Honoka wasn't anything special, Maki could bet that there were millions of other humans with the same thoughts but what made her so unique.

"Nozomi! Maki!" both women looked ahead and spotted orange locks running towards them, "Hey!" she waved cheerfully.

Behind her was Umi and Rin, "Honoka!" They tried to stop her. After all they weren't done spending time with her and they all knew if Honoka made it over they would be forced to trade. Trading partners was a great idea to Nozomi as she grabbed Maki's hand and began to run the other half.

Finally meeting up, Nozomi wasted no time engulfing the other in a hug. After her talk with Maki, the purple haired woman found herself wanting to spend her whole day with the ginger, "I guess this is where we trade," her eyes looking at the others disappointment, "Have fun with our little tomato."

"Wait Nozomi," Honoka pulled away, "I want to be Maki's partner," her blue eyes glanced over at the redhead. Who hide behind her arm as she looked away, suddenly finding herself shy, "I was everyone's partner but Maki's!"

"True," Nozomi gave a shallow smile, "I guess I'll have to make due with those two."

Before anymore arguments could be had, Honoka grabbed Maki's arm. Pulling the girl over towards another ride, Honoka informed, "See you guys soon!"

The duo disappeared and Umi stood next to Nozomi, "Is that a good idea?"

"What do you mean Umi?" Nozomi looked over at the worried face. Rin gave the bluenette a small nod and Umi continued. Informing the purple haired woman of Maki's strange behavior, Nozomi laughed, "I just see more competition. Come on we have to ride something if we want to trade back."

…

The day had dragged on and the park was coming to a close and Honoka found herself riding the ferris wheel with Maki. A text message informed them that once they were done to meet up in the front where everyone was asked to wait. Honoka was engulfed by the parks mass structure. Pressing her hands on the glass, her blue eyes looked out in wonder as she looked for the others. Maki watched as Honoka pointed at figures insisting that they were indeed their roommates.

"Honoka," Maki broke the peace, "Why do you care so much for them?" the redhead would conclude her investigation with the ginger herself. Maki was hoping for a shallow answer. Something to make her shove it in everyone's faces for believing in Honoka.

Caught off guard by the sudden question, Honoka turned to find Maki staring at her intently. The ginger didn't know what exactly Maki wanted to hear from her but she could recall everyone else telling her about the weird questions she was asking, 'Was she unhappy?' Honoka thought as she positioned herself to face Maki. Red stared into blue before words were finally spoken.

"Why do I care about them huh?" Honoka scratched her head, "Well I care about all of you. We spent such a long time together that in the beginning I thought of us as a giant family. You probably already know this about me but I'm not super close to my family expect for Yukiho. I left them and moved to the big city to get a fresh start and just when I felt like I had become a blurred face in the crowd, you guys showed up. Suddenly my world was filled with so much life and light that I found myself not wanting to let any of you guys go. You guys were the family I wanted and craved but…," Honoka sighed remembering her talk with Nozomi, "That's not what you guys are for and I was selfish to force you guys to continue playing make believe."

Maki hadn't realize that she had begun to grip her arm, "Oh."

"Maki," Honoka smiled at her. In this small space it was just them and no one else, "I don't know how to save you guys. I want to give all of you guys happiness the best I can but I know I can't choose everyone. One day I'll make the important decision and hope that everyone is ok with it," Maki didn't know why she felt so raw, "If your happiness isn't by my side then that's ok. Don't ever feel pressured to love me just because everyone else does. I understand being with me is making you unhappy but I promise I will definitely choose someone and when that time comes you'll be free to go. So please," Honoka bowed deeply catching Maki off guard, "Give me more time with them! Give us more time with each other!"

"W-Why are you asking me?" Maki looked away finding the gingers actions uncomfortable.

"Because in my selfish wish you have to be there!" Honoka begged, "You have to be there or else it wouldn't feel the same. I need Maki to be with us not as a lover or competitor but as a friend or maybe a sister…"

…

The ride home was much more quieter. Eli was driving with Umi as her co-pilot. Rin, Hanayo, and Kotori were asleep on the last row. Kotori was leaning on the window, Hanayo leaning on Kotori and Rin spread all over Hanayo. Following their seat was Nozomi and Nico who were chatting with each other about their day. It seemed that Nozomi had played some sort of trick on Nico when they had entered a haunted ride. Following their seat was Maki and Honoka. The ginger had the window seat and she had fallen asleep on it, leaving Maki to just think with herself.

Understanding everyone's words wasn't the problem, it was trying to figure out why she even cared to ask. Maki knew why she asked Eli because she thought her and the blonde we're in this together but she didn't know why she bothered with the others, especially Honoka. Flashbacks from her previous life surfaced as she recalled the trauma.

...

" _It's just how things work out," the figure moved alongside its new mate, "You should understand that's how we are."_

 _Maki cried. She had never face such embarrassment and loneliness. She would kill the other, both of them. Taking a step forward and Maki collapsed to her knees. She couldn't wield herself to follow through because this was her destiny. If given the choice to be with an actual mammal or an artificial life it was obvious who would win._

" _It's not your fault," Maki turned to find someone holding onto her shoulder, "So Maki was a cheetah before this."_

" _What are you doing here?!" She roared and Honoka eased her with a pet on the head._

" _What a jerk!" Honoka started, ignoring the angry feline, "It didn't deserve you."_

" _Really?" Maki growled not believing her._

" _I mean if I was the cheetah I would have obviously chosen Maki!" To emphasise her action she kicked dirt towards the figures, "Good riddance!"_

" _Oh?" as if testing her, Maki stated, "Then prove it. Choose me."_

" _Maki that doesn't work like that," Honoka tried to reason with the giant cat, "I can't choose you over them."_

" _Figured! You're all the same!" Maki growled._

" _No it's not what you think!" Honoka tried to reason, "You wanted to be with the cheetah. If it was your happiness I would choose you but its not. Everyone else shares the same feelings just like you with the cheetah so I can't ignore them. Maki you need to find your own happiness with us and I will support you all the way!"_

" _You'll support my happiness?" with a gush of light Maki was now human._

" _Of course!" Honoka grinned, "If its a happiness I can give I'll gladly do it!"_

 _..._

With a rough speed bump Maki awoke from her slumber. She hadn't release that she had fallen asleep on the ginger. Honoka awoke with a startle as she looked to Maki as if asking her if they did just share a dream. Maki nodded and Honoka took a minute before smiling.

"I learned something new about you," Honoka shined her preally whites and Maki sighed.

"... Did you really mean what you said?" Maki whispered.

"Of course!" Honoka looked at the younger girl.

Maki looked at the ginger's eyes trying to see an hints of lies but decided to give it a shot, "There's somewhere I need you to go."

 **A/N:**

Hello everyone! Lets end this year with a blast haha. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! I was surprised to find out so many people read this story and I hope as we travel towards the conclusion that you all enjoy it to the fullest!

Gracias por leyendo mi historia y por escribiendo un review! (No puedo escribir mucho en espanol pero si lo podo leer!) GRACIAS!

Anyways please feel free to follow, favorite, and review this story! Thank you all in advance and I hope to see you all next year!


	9. Chapter 9

Maki laid on her side in the complete darkness that was her room. She stared blankly at the computer screen glowing its electronic rays faintly at her desk. The flashing of the screen warning her that she had received many messages and the ringing of bells indicating new emails.

"What am I doing?" Maki growled as her hands gripped the fabric underneath her. Her rage lashing out at the closest things within her range which was currently her bed. Her own self loath feeding off from her own confusion as she came to terms with what she had done. Maki still couldn't believe she had willingly postponed her own freedom for more time. Closing her eyes in denial, she recalled the events that had occurred weeks ago:

" _Are you sure this is ok?" Honoka was huffing on her hands trying very hard to keep them warm._

" _It's fine this way," Maki was ushering them to return home. She looked at her cellphone to see it was 10:30, they still had time to disappear, "Hurry!"_

" _But you said you really wanted me to do this," Honoka was still unsure what exactly was going on, but after seeing how determined Maki had been only moments ago, she felt it was only right to reassure her, "I don't mind."_

" _We can do this next time!" Maki pushed forward before she had the chance to change her mind, "I'm not mentally prepared is all," she tried to save face as Honoka followed her without question._

Maki sighed as she turned away from the light. Her computer only mocking her further of her choice. She didn't and was unwilling to interact with anyone now or ever. She didn't want to read about how worried her fake friends were or how much they missed her. Nor did she want to go downstairs and face the facade of a family they had constructed. But that wasn't it, Maki knew deep down that her feelings and inner monologue were just lies. She knew that their family was an illusion, but her true reason for her new found isolation was simple. Maki, in truth, just didn't want to see what she had become.

Instead she hugged her pillow and screamed into it allowing all her confusing feelings to escape onto the fabric.

Meanwhile, Honoka didn't know what to do. After the incident, Maki had made it very clear with her actions that she needed time to herself and Honoka obeyed that silent request. But just because she respected the redhead's space, that didn't mean she had stopped caring all together. Instead Honoka found herself being unable to stop herself from worrying.

The ginger woman currently found herself sitting on the couch, her mind preoccupied with trying to understands Maki's actions. It had been weeks since the amusement trip and weeks since that night, but no matter how many times she replayed the days in her mind, she just didn't understand. Honoka thought up different ways she could approach the redhead and talk things out in order to fix whatever was going on.

Meanwhile, the bluenette next to her had magazines laid out on the coffee table. Through her exploration of memories and worrisome thoughts, Honoka had forgotten she was currently finishing up their camping trip plans with Umi.

"I know you want all of us there as adults, but I don't think your sister and her wife need to know about everyone," Umi was trying her best to finish up any loose ends as the due date drew closer, "Its best to keep things clean and simple wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah," Honoka mindlessly agreed as she continued to think about Maki.

"Great!" Umi cheered not thinking it would be this easy to convince the ginger, "So for tents I thought it would only make sense for us to sleep together…" Umi continued her conversation and Honoka agreed absentmindedly.

Drifting back into the ginger subconsciousness, Honoka wondered how she should talk with Maki. After all, she had made a major break through during the amusement trip and to have things start back to zero felt unfair. Honoka nodded, she needed Maki to enjoy life after learning about the redheads past.

Maki's past, like a triggered word Honoka had suddenly realized that Maki had shared her memories in their sleep. But how? Honoka could remember sleeping with Hanayo and never once triggering something similar. Maybe it was like the healing kisses, a power she could only do after figuring it out.

"Honoka are you listening?" Umi scrunched up her brow. Already having moved on to bigger plans, Umi was now trying to address the new conversation. Umi needed the ginger's full attention. She would not allow the ginger to ignore her wedding planning, "This has to represent both of our characters."

"Umi hold still," Honoka scooted closer, her arms encircling the bluenette's arm. Umi froze up, her cheeks tinting as the ginger clung to her for no reason. Honoka was too bold for the other woman which made it difficult for Umi to compose herself.

"W-Wah!" Umi was so focused on her body that she couldn't produce words as Honoka proceeded to place her head on her shoulder, "H-Honoka?" She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't want it to stop.

Honoka didn't feel anything. Closing her eyes, she waited but still nothing. Grunting in displeasure at failing to invade the others back history, Honoka pushed both of them down.

"H-HaIII!" Umi squirmed but tried to remain as still as possible. She didn't know what had caused the ginger to suddenly become so aggressive. Honoka laid on her causing Umi to inhale sharply.

Honoka didn't feel anything. Nothing was happening and so she tried to relax on the other, but she could feel how stiff Umi was, "Relax a bit for me," she asked and Umi swallowed.

"O-Ok," Umi closed her eyes trying her best to ease up, yet she couldn't. She could feel Honoka laying on her and it drove her mad. Her mind went into overdrive with what could possible come next. Her inner voice begging her to take this somewhere private, "W-We can take this to my room if you want."

"How bold," Nozomi was watching them closely. Sitting on the coffee table, the purple haired watched as Umi turned towards her in horror, "Don't mind me," she smiled menacingly, "Continue."

"Nozomi!" Honoka perked up at the other as she realized that Nozomi would definitely know what to do, "I need your help," Honoka sat up and Nozomi raised a brow. Umi fixed her posture, a bit disappointed that she was so easily forgotten.

Before speaking again, Honoka paused. She couldn't share the redheads traumatic past without Maki's permission. She also knew that the redhead liked her privacy, so she needed to reword her question, "Is it possible for me to see your past lives?"

"Our past lives?" Nozomi thought for a bit. Wondering why on earth the ginger would want to know about such a shady thing, but before she could ask Umi had interrupted.

Umi wasn't about to be forgotten, "Why the sudden curiosity?" She thought back to what had occurred earlier, "Wait, were you... trying on me?" Umi covered her mouth in shock. It was horrifying to think that Honoka could had seen her own past. It wasn't something she was proud of or willing to gloat about especially towards the ginger.

Honoka chuckled, "I probably should have said something earlier."

"You can't do that!" Umi lectured immediately, shocked by her own raised voice, "That's not something you need to know."

"Eh?" Honoka was a bit caught off guard by the reaction, "You guys did that to me on the first day."

"Its different!" Umi blushed, "Thats our job and you seeing me work…" she didn't want the ginger to see her past, to see her while on the job, "... It's embarrassing."

"Well maybe it's possible," Nozomi cut in allowing the conversation to come back to her, "You would probably need the other's consent."

"Consent?" Honoka didn't think about such an obstacle. After taking a moment to think, she realized it did indeed explain why she couldn't see Hanayo's or Umi's past, "That makes sense," Her mind running to Maki as she realized that the redhead could had given her permission. Honoka shook her head. There was only one way to find out, "Can I try it on you?... ah if you don't mind," she didn't want to force anyone, but her blue eyes couldn't hide the curious shine that the purple woman saw.

"Of course!" Nozomi wasted no time squeezing her way in between the duo, "Take my hands," she waited as Umi rolled her eyes, "What do you want to see?"

"Hmm," Honoka thought remembering that they had probably lived through a lot, "One of your happiest moments," she smiled and Nozomi sighed blissfully.

"Oh Honoka every moment I spent with you is my happiest," and Umi rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that Honoka had such a power and she didn't believe in the purple hair's eagerness to comply. After all, no one in their right mind would want to share a past like theirs with Honoka.

"Just show her your oldest memory," Umi didn't know what Nozomi had done but she figured the ginger would love to see the earth in prehistoric times, "I'm sure she would enjoy that."

"Fine," Nozomi closed her eyes and Honoka did the same. They sat there, hands interlocked, bodies relaxing, but nothing happened, "Are you seeing anything?" Nozomi asked a bit embarrassed that she really didn't know anything about the topic.

"Nothing," and the group sighed.

"Well you can't predict these abilities now can you," Umi wanted to bring back the conversation to the camping trip. She was not willing to dwell on their history, but couldn't talk about their wedding just yet, "Anyways Nozomi," the purple woman turned to face her, "you should be happy to know that Honoka has agreed to have you all remain as children during our vacation."

"What?!"

Honoka had stopped listening at that point. Her mind preoccupied with why she was able to see Maki's past, yet unable to see any others. Maybe it really was a consent thing, maybe Nozomi and Umi didn't fully trust her enough to see their actual past. Which raised the question as to why Maki would and Honoka couldn't paste it together. She need more research. She need to test her theories more, which meant she need someone who completely trusted her, whose love was unquestionable, and who was available right then and there. Honoka nodded. She stood up and walked up stairs, Umi and Nozomi too busy arguing about the trip to notice she had left.

Knocking on the door, she could hear the chirpy voice asking her to come in, "Honoka!" Kotori smiled as she placed down her ruler roll. Honoka noticed that she had caught her adjusting the modeling dummy, "What can I do for you?"

"Kotori I need your help," Honoka took a seat on the woman's bed and Kotori followed her lead. Explaining her ideas and plans, Kotori nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'll help, but I don't see how much good I'll be… ," Kotori admit unwillingly, "But if your fine with me, lets do it," Honoka nodded and Kotori wasted no time wrapping herself in the others arms, "Focus your thoughts and relax," she inhaled the ginger's scent which placed her mind in bless.

 _When Honoka opened her eyes she found herself standing side by side with Kotori. The silver haired woman was smiling as she gazed in front of her. Following her gaze Honoka was flashed by a white light before the scene adjusted in front of her. She watched as the other woman was remembering the first day they met. The rain was pouring the green liquid in droplets with the distant sounds of talking disguising alongside the rain. From under the shops sheltered umbrella was Kotori and Honoka. The other girls faces were blurred and it almost seemed like their past selves were glowing._

" _I absolutely love this woman," Honoka could hear Kotori's thoughts as she clung to her in the rain shower._

 _Honoka could feel all the love and affection radiating from the other. It was much different from when she had entered Maki's own subconsciousness. Before she could do anything Honoka saw Kotori glance her way, an apologetical smiled asking her to forgive her, "I know its a bit boring," the rest of the memory was on pause expect for her and Kotori._

" _Of course it's not!" Honoka defended and Kotori smiled and with that another flash._

Honoka was back in the bedroom, Kotori pulling away. Her cheeks were red and she felt pretty exposed, "So?" she wondered as her eyes shifted around the room, "I know it wasn't too amazing with you being my first but-."

"It was beautiful," Honoka smiled warmly, "Thank you for sharing it with me."

Happy with the compliment, but not wanting to talk about her memories out of shyness, Kotori immediately distracted, "So you couldn't see Umi's or Nozomi's right?" she grinned softly, "Which means I'm Honoka's first," the blush on her cheeks doing wonders to the ginger's heart.

"Uh… yeah," Honoka didn't know why she felt her heart skip a beat from seeing the other woman looking so vulnerable, "I guess they don't trust me," she laughed nervously trying to recover.

"I wouldn't say that," Kotori didn't like defending her rivals, but she wouldn't want the ginger to think any less of them either, "They probably don't want you to see them at work."

"Work?" Honoka could remember Umi phrasing it like that as well.

"It's not a pretty job," Kotori went on and Honoka immediately thought back to Maki, "We do a lot of things," Kotori leaned on the ginger, "They probably didn't want you to see them so emotionless."

…

Honoka sat slouched over, her face planted downwards on the dining table. For once in her life Honoka felt that she had gone too deep, "Is this regret?" she pondered, but knew that wasn't it.

Honoka felt guilty. After talking with Kotori and remembering Umi's reaction, the ginger was positive she had unknowingly intruded into their memories. That would explain why Maki was hiding in her room. Honoka Kousaka had invaded Maki's privacy and now she was paying the price. Sighing as the cold wood warmed underneath her, Honoka decided not to venture too deep into anyone's past unless welcomed like Kotori.

Raising her head up, but not away from the table, she thought about how to handle the current situation. Honoka needed to know how she was going to apologize to Maki, "Oh who am I kidding?" she sighed, "I gotta apologize to Umi too," she whined. She had probably hurt Umi's feelings with how absent minded she was during their talk and much more with how insensitive she was trying to force herself upon the bluenette's memories.

"Apologize to Umi?" and Honoka bolted up. Turning around to see Eli holding two cups filled with ice and juice, "What for?" she raised a brow.

Honoka watched as the blonde placed a cup in front of her, the ginger took the offering as Eli took a seat across from her. Eli's blue eyes, though much more deeper in color then her own, gave Honoka the confidence and assurance to rely on their owner. So she explained. Honoka told the other of her attempts to see Nozomi's and Umi's past and how she had succeed with Kotori's, but felt awful after learning what it really meant. Through her talk all Eli did was listen.

They had the whole bottom floor to themselves as Kotori had gone on a fabric errand, Umi and Nozomi had went off to buy extra supplies, Nico was out grocery shopping with Rin, and Hanayo had work. So there was no restrictions as Honoka spilled out her feelings.

"What made you realize you could see our past?" Eli raised a brow as she twirled her drink trying to get the liquid to cool further.

Honoka paused for a bit. Not enough to raise brows but enough to deceive the other, "I figured if you guys did it to me maybe I can too," and the blonde hummed. The ginger watched as Eli stared at her drink as if not buying her lie and that hurt Honoka more. Honoka didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to put Maki on the spotlight. Honoka flinched as Eli took a sip, sapphire looking into her unsure baby blue, and the ginger knew she had to be honest. If not with them then with who could she be open with, "Actually…" Honoka sighed and Eli listened again, "The truth is I saw Maki's past on our way home."

And it all clicked in the blondes head. Honoka wasn't the only one interested in the redheads new behavior, "You did?" and the ginger nodded, "Is that why she's locked herself away?" another nodded confirming it.

"I feel bad," Honoka confessed, "If seeing your past is something super personally to you guys then I might have hurt Maki."

Eli smiled sadly. She knew better than to believe that Maki could ever feel hurt towards such a trivial thing, "I'm sure it's not that," Eli assured her.

Without fail Eli was her support, which helped the ginger realize eventually that she was just overthinking things. After all this was Maki they were talking about, the girl who had gone longer hoarded up in her room. Honoka sighed in bliss, "I don't know what I would do without you," she admitted out loud.

"Huh?" the blonde wasn't expecting such a compliment.

"So what would you recommend?" Honoka wondered.

Eli blinked a couple of times before letting the statement go, "Just ignore her. She come out eventually."

…

"Maki here's dinner," Honoka knocked on her door, but had no response. Smiling sadly she decided to take the blonde's advise, but with her own twist. After all she wasn't about to let Maki think she had been abandoned over her silly mood. Returning to the dinner table, she took her seat next to Hanayo and Rin.

Their laughter and arguing coexisting with the sound of plates and cups click and clashing. These sounds which echoed through the ventilation and made their way to the redheads room. Maki smiled wickedly at how ironic this all seemed. They tried so hard to get her to attend yet her she was a ghost body just listening. She had always attend in such a fashion yet now it felt like a taboo.

Maki's room was a mess now. The computer she held dear had a giant hole on the screen, the keyboard's keys scattered on the floor, her bed flipped over, and her sheets and pillows ripped and scattered around her. Her eyes glowing in the night thanks to the moonlight shine. Laying on the floor she listened to their make believe family, she wondered how many of the others were pretending to be nice. Her ears perked up at the sound of Honoka laughing followed by a silly story she wanted to share.

Maki snorted as she got up, she made her way to the door to see her meal right there. Disgusted with the show of kindness, the redhead yanked the tray inside. Sitting with her back to the door, Maki ate her dinner while listening to the commotion downstairs. She ignored her tears as they poured down her cheeks and into the meal.

"Disgusting…" she criticized the dinner to no one. Her tears and crooked smiled misplaced as she tried desperately to hate the meal.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews! Please continue enjoying this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Is this really ok?" Honoka asked the group for the fifth million time that morning, "I mean I can always cancel it."

"Enough already," Umi ushered her to give up, "It's already been decided," It was the day of the promised camping trip and no one was as excited to leave as Umi.

After much talk and debate, the group had come to the conclusion that it was best if only Umi and Honoka went camping. This decision did not set well with everyone at first, but Nozomi had argued that it would be much easier to explain the sudden changes once Honoka choice one. Though Nico and Kotori refused to accept it, they knew that she was right. Hanayo, Eli, and Rin were on board with the idea since the beginning so there wasn't much fighting once Kotori and Nico were converted.

"You can call me anytime for anything," Honoka paused in her thought as she remembered they might not have service in the mountains, "... or maybe we should just take everyone."

"Honoka they are grown adults," Umi informed as she urged the ginger to just drop the subject, "We were able to convince your family that you gave away your "children" for a better home and if you don't show up then your whole family will come to investigate."

"But-" Honoka was cut off guard by her camping gear being thrusted into her arms by Nozomi.

The purple haired woman smiled down at Honoka. The ginger confused by the abrupt action, "No buts," Nozomi winked as she poked the ginger's nose, "For once Umi's right. We can't have your whole family over just yet."

"Yeah we're not mad nya," Rin nodded as the ginger looked at the others for approval.

"Hurry up and leave," Nico had her arms crossed. Still in her pajamas, she was ready to go back to bed, "The faster you get this trip over with the faster you can come home."

"Don't do anything that you would do with me," Kotori's eyes watered, "Uhh maybe I should go…"

"No," Eli held the silver hair's shoulder. Her hand clamping her in place, "We'll be fine Honoka."

Kotori cried openly as she blissed the couple a safe journey. Rin and Nozomi waved at the duo from the hallway as Nico kept her cool. Hanayo smiled at the duo with Eli nodding the final approval.

"Alright," Honoka slowly walked to the door, "But if anything happens call me, ok? And I mean anything like if your lonely or if your-"

"That's enough," Umi pushed her passed the doors, "Call us if there's any real emergency."

"You got it," Eli nodded.

…

They were on the road, the camping site only a four hour drive from where they lived. Umi drove the vehicle below the speed limit hoping that the extra time could be used talking with the other. Much to her disappointment, Honoka kept her eyes trained on her cell as if someone would text her at any moment.

"So, this camping trip," Umi started the conversation. A smile on her face as she turned a bit to her right to see if Honoka was looking at her with interest. Umi's lips dipped downwards as the ginger kept her eyes trained on the technological device, "Or not…" she kept her eyes straight ahead.

Catching the last statement, Honoka turned to find the bluenette wearing a neutral expression. Umi's hands both trained aggressively on the wheel as the van picked up speed. Honoka quickly realized her mistake. She wouldn't make the same mistakes twice.

"Ah! Sorry about this," Umi's ear perked up at the sound of Honoka placing her phone inside the camping bag, "No more distractions for me! It's just you and me and nature."

Umi felt the relief. She was sure Honoka was going to spend her time missing the group, so it was a very pleasant surprise to have Honoka declare otherwise. Her mood picked up with glee at having the gingers sole attention. This was her chance to make the ginger fall in love with her. After all it was no secret in the group who the ginger was currently leaning towards and gaining this upper hand was the miracle Umi had hoped for.

Lessening her grip and easing up on the gas pedal, Umi began, "I can't wait to see your parents and Alisa."

"Not a fan of Yukiho?" Honoka laughed dryly at her own question.

"I mean I already met her," Umi defended, "Plus I don't think she likes me so much after the last visit."

"Yeah you did steal her wife," Honoka teased and Umi choked.

"I-I didn't! Honoka I wasn't the one who asked her to converse with me," Umi blushed as the van swerved a bit from the high of emotions, "Besides I only have eyes for you!" Umi closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"I believe you!" Honoka held on for dear life as Umi took control of the vehicle.

The van dipped and turned. Luckily for them they were the only vehicle on the road. Once the van was under control, the two women looked at one another before bursting into laughter.

"You almost killed us," Honoka giggled as she leaned back on her chair while Umi snorted in her seat.

"Yeah I did."

…

"This is boring…" Nico groaned as she laid on the sofa, "When's the trip over?"

"It hasn't even begun," Eli frowned at the others lack of motion, "Aren't you going to make breakfast?"

"What for?" Nico finally landed on something interesting, "You guys have two hands feed yourselves."

"Oof!" Rin groaned as she held her stomach, "I thinking I'm … dying," her puppy dog eyes flashing towards Eli.

"Eh?! I can't cook," Eli defended herself, "Kotori?"

Turning towards the silver haired woman, she was actually not as surprised to see her laying on the floor. Just like Nico, Kotori was uninterested in cooking breakfast.

"Dyyyiiiinnnggggg," Rin whimpered at the blonde and Eli turned to find someone with cooking experience.

"Nozomi?" And Nozomi dashing towards the back.

"Not it!" She smirked as she waltz through to the backyard, "I gotta do my morning jog!" She made-up as she left to do who knows what.

"Hhhhhuuunnnngggrrrryyyyyy," Rin gripped Eli's hands.

"H-Hanayo?!" Eli was in panic mode as Rin clung to her for food, "Hanayo you can make something right, right?"

"E-Eh… well I guess I can make cereal?" And Rin screamed.

"I need pancakes," Rin whined, "Feed me pancakes nya!"

"Shut up already!" Nico complained, "I'm trying to watch my show," she relaxed as the series began on a random episode.

Eli looked at Rin. Her eyes screaming and whimpering as she pulled Eli to make her pancakes, "B-But… I don't," Rin whined.

Eli gulped. Sure she could have said no, but she was also hungry, "Let's… make some pancakes."

"Nya!" Rin jumped up in joy.

Hanayo smiled. Looking at the clock, she figure she could get some sleep. Satisfied with how the morning went, Hanayo began her journey to her room only to be stopped suddenly. A strong hand was holding onto her arm and when she meet the culprit's eyes, she wasn't expecting Eli.

The blonde smiled shyly as she kept an iron grip, "You'll help me right?" she rubbed her cheek bashfully.

…

"This is what I call relaxing!" Nozomi roared against the motors ring emanating from the motorcycle.

"Don't do that!" Maki held onto the other as she prayed her helmet was on tight.

"Do what? This," Nozomi grinned as she turned the handle for more gas. The bike being lifted with the drivers sheer strength to perform a wheelie.

"Y-Yes, that!" Maki felt her stomach turned, "Why am I here? I don't want this..." she closed her eyes trying so hard to visualize anywhere else.

"Then why did you meet me outback?" Nozomi smiled all knowingly, "Bored of the house? Or perhaps you can't stand being with all those Honoka lovers?" Maki stayed silent, "I get it. So am I, so let's help each other out. I'll take you far away from those guys and you leave once we get there, deal?"

"That was the deal to begin with," Maki hissed as the other roared her engine.

"Homesick already? Or… are you suddenly interested?" Nozomi smoothly teased and Maki reacted violently.

"No!" She opened her eyes to see the open road, "Let's just get this over with!" and Nozomi held on as they darted towards the mountains.

…

"This feels," Honoka began and Umi finished for her.

"Awkward," they agreed as the ginger's family seclude them from their talk.

The family members were discussing plans on ways to expand the family business. Talk that neither women felt the need to join or listen in on. Umi could remember that Honoka's parents had excluded her from the family business, but she couldn't remember why. As she fought hard to remember such a small detail, Honoka decided there was no need to just sit there all night. Standing up from her log chair, she got Umi's attention by motioning her to come along.

The others were too focused on their plans to even noticed the duo sneak into the forest. Honoka smiled as she grabbed Umi's hand to lead the way. The bluenette feeling a bit shy, but seeing nothing wrong with holding her hand.

"That was so unnecessary," Honoka commented as they got far enough from the campsite.

"It was a bit rude," Umi agreed, "Your parents didn't have to excluded you like that."

"They probably wanted to yell at me for "giving away" my kids," Honoka matched Umi's steady pace, "Thank god Yukiho distracted them with business."

"Why do you parents go to such lengths?" Umi really couldn't remember, "I thought this camping trip was a way to rekindle your relationship or at least that's what Alisa told me."

"Bzz bzz," Honoka tsked with an unnecessary amount of confidence, "This camping trip was a way to see the wonder children their screwed up daughter adopted in the moment. Just another way to yell at me in front of impressionable kids," The ginger sighed, "No kids. Nothing to say, so they just go off and ignore me… I bet they only really came because Yukiho asked them to anyways."

Umi scrunched up her brows in anger, "I think they are overreacting," she grip her hand tightly, "I think if they saw the woman you are now they would be proud."

"You think?" Honoka watched Umi nod her head. The night was upon them, but the moonlight provided them with enough light to wonder the forest, "I want to show you something," inspired by Umi's words, she pulled the bluenette along.

"What is it?" Umi followed with no worries.

"You'll see it when we get there," Honoka smiled as she recalled the many times her and her family had camped in those woods.

It didn't take long before they had arrived at an open clearing. The trees circled around them as the moonlight shined through the center allowing the flowers to glow with only the nights toners. Umi could recall the ginger's memory, but seeing it through her own eyes was something else.

"Do you like it?" Honoka let Umi venture into the clearing, "Me and Yukiho found this place when we were ten."

"I remember… I mean I can recall," Umi blushed as she understood the importance of this area, "You guys promised you would proposed to your future wife's here."

"Eh?" Honoka blushed not remembering such a thing, "Did we now?" she laughed nervously as Umi turned to face her, "I'm not!"

Umi smiled knowingly, "I know. You like someone else right?" she gave the ginger the most heartbreaking acceptance, "Its ok."

"I don't!" Honoka corrected, "I… I don't like anyone right now," guilt seeped into her faster than those words escaped her mouth. This was as close as rejecting Umi would ever get until the official time came, "I mean-"

Umi wanted to hear that confirmation. Rumors had spread among them that Honoka was already in love and to hear her reject such claims was more than enough hope. Of course she had wished that the ginger would had revealed that it was her, but this was a more acceptable victory.

"Its fine," Umi felt that they should probably head back now. Walking towards the camp site, she wasn't prepared to be pulled into a hug, "Honoka?"

"Umi… is it selfish of me to want to get to know everyone?" Honoka realized why this trip was really important. Aside from her parents, this was her chance to understand Umi.

Umi was left in silence, "Just like you were upset with me in the car," Honoka pulled away and grabbed the other's hands, "I'll get upset if you don't give me the chance to know you," Umi didn't know how to respond, "So even if I hurt you in the future, please let me try to fall in love with you," Honoka didn't like hearing the defeat in the other's voice.

They looked into each others eyes. Honoka was still blind to a degree thanks to the night's darkness, but Umi could see fine. Umi could see the ginger's tinted cheeks and her nervous eyes. Seeing Honoka fidgeting in her stance, Umi couldn't help the smile she wished the ginger could see clearly.

"Ok," Umi answered finally, "But if you don't fall in love with me, please pursue your happiness without guilt."

"Deal," Honoka laughed as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Woah… this isn't what I wanted to do out here."

"Oh?" Umi felt an odd wave of confidence rush her after that glimpse of fargilability, "Were you perhaps thinking of doing something more daring?"

Honoka blushed fully, "N-No!" Umi giggled and Honoka knew she was being teased.

…

"What do we do?!" Kotori glanced around the table.

Nico was calling Nozomi, yet her eyes were staring at the movie playing. Meanwhile, Eli was calling Honoka as she helped stir tonight's dinner. Rin was eating popcorn as she stretched out completely on the sofa, her hand flipping through pages of the new addition of fashion magazines on the coffee table while Hanayo was trying to calm Kotori.

"I'm sure it's nothing to bad," Hanayo offered.

"Honoka isn't answering her phone which means they are definitely fornicating!" Kotori cried as Hanayo patted her back.

"T-They are in a forest so they might not have reception," Hanayo offered, but nothing was going to ease up Kotori's imagination.

"Nozomi not picking up either," Nico informed, "Hope she's not doing anything illegal."

"So much for a dinner call," Eli sighed as she pocketed her phone, "I guess we won't get that phone call until they're within range."

Rin's ears perked up at the mention of being left completely alone, "Guys," she perched herself up from the sofa, "This is our chance to do something big!"

"Big?" Nico was unamused as she leaned on her hand for support, "Like paint the house?"

"Don't be a simpleton," Rin snapped and Nico could feel the irritation take her, "We can do something more better than that nya."

"Oh, I'm all ears," Nico hissed but Rin ignored her for the blonde's response.

Eli sighed as she turned off the stove, "Dinners ready so let's wait till tomorrow for any planning."

"Yes mom," Nico commented and Rin snickered. Eli glared at the two girls while Hanayo helped Kotori ease up a bit.

"But seriously," Eli served each member, "I wonder where Nozomi went."

"Don't worry about it," Nico simple stated, "As long as she doesn't bring trouble it's all fine."

"I guess," Eli thought while Rin brought the conversation back to her topic of choice.

"Nya! We should go meet Honoka in the woods," Rin said and Kotori made a 180 degree turn towards recover.

"Seeing Honoka? Alright," she smiled sweetly and Hanayo mentally agreed with herself how dangerous her mood swings could be.

"We promised Honoka we would stay here and wait," Hanayo counterdicated. Her worries growing as she saw the mischief in everyone's eyes, "We can't cause her anymore problems."

"Of course," Nico held back, "We won't."

"But maybe Nozomi already has," Rin thought out loud as she scooped a spoon full of the yummy delight, "Would explain why she left right away nya."

"You don't think," Eli's eye filled with concern as she looked at the others.

"She did leave right after they did," Kotori looked at Hanayo.

"That little snake," Nico glanced at Hanayo.

"Should we?" Eli asked Hanayo.

"Hanayo!" Rin encouraged the pressure.

"E-Eh!" she leaned back not expecting them all to turn towards her for approval, "Umm... " she looked at her hands as she tried to ease her growing anxiety.

"What should we do?" Kotori asked not letting the girl escape.

"I guess if its to help everyone," Hanayo approved.

"Alright!" Nico stood up, "If Hanayo approves than we can go all out!"

"Yes, if it all does go south we can just blame Hanayo," Kotori clapped her hands as dinner resumed.

"I can't wait to see Honoka," Eli sighed in bliss feeling at peace with the other's decision.

"We can leave tomorrow morning," Rin added, "We can take a bus or train nya!"

"Huh?" Hanayo was shocked to see everyone so relaxed. Especially after hearing that if anything went wrong, Hanayo was going to get blamed. She had unknowingly become the scapegoat of this outrageous plan, "EEEHHHH!"

 **A/N: Hey guys long time no see. Thank you for being patient enough to wait for this story! I've had a very busy schedule and I hope I can produce more chapters before stuffs picks up again. Please look forward to more chapters and stories.**

 **Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. Please continue supporting this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Are they really going to ignore you for the whole week?" Umi watched as the ginger's parents strictly associated themselves with Yukiho's side.

"This is normal," Honoka didn't really mind as she gazed at a couple of chirping birds.

"It's not right," Umi tugged the ginger's arm as if trying to convince her to attempt to break this odd behavior.

"Trust me, this is normal," Alisa stretched her way beside Umi, "I think they even locked the door last New Years just to scare Honoka off," Alisa remembered as she hiked with the two. She didn't see a point in staying with Yukiho seeing as she was busy distracting the unhappy pair.

"Oh yeah!" Honoka recalled the incident, but Umi didn't, "I was banging at the door for a while until I finally went home."

"Sorry about that," Alisa sighed as she held her cheek, "I would have opened the door, but I was taking a nap after placing Hanamaru to rest."

Honoka laughed as she brushed off the incident, "It's alright. They probably would have fought you if you had even tried," Umi didn't understand why they were making sense of such an action, but she tried her best to hide it. As if catching her grumpy mood, Alisa changed the topic to include her in the conversation.

"So you've been dating Honoka for two years? Right," And Umi nodded, "And she didn't tell you how bad her family problems were?"

"Well she did speak of her family, but I don't remember it being this bad," And Alisa shook her head.

"Honoka you have to tell your wife everything properly or else she won't know what she's getting herself into," the ginger rubbed her head nervously. Alisa sighed at the sisters similar qualities to her Yukiho, "You can't run away from this, not like before."

"I won't," Honoka felt the pressure growing. Her eyes looking at the gap between them and her parents. They're talk having allowed the distance to grow, "... I won't."

Umi grabbed her hand, a gentle squeeze warning the other that she wasn't alone, "That's why I'm here," she smiled encouragingly, "I will face everything with you."

"Aww Umi," Alisa could feel her heart skip a beat. Even though Umi's affection wasn't towards her, Alisa could feel the genuinity oozing off the other, "Honoka marry her already!" she slapped the gingers shoulders.

"M-My shoulder," Honoka whined at the ridiculous strength the small blonde possessed. The fact that she didn't even hold back was worrisome, "Shouldn't you help Yukiho right about now?"

"She could handle herself," Alisa looked towards her wife to prove her point, but immediately caught Yukiho giving an S.O.S. with her eyes, "Or not," she sighed, "These Kousaka women can't do anything without us," she waved at the duo. Though her attention was on Umi, "Work hard Umi," and she jogged up ahead.

Umi was still holding onto Honoka's hand, "This family of mine," the ginger sighed, "Maybe we should leave early."

"We can't," Umi felt obligated to get to the bottom of things, "Alisa is right. You can't just leave things with your family like this."

"It doesn't matter," Honoka watched as their gap grew, "It's not like they want to fix things."

"But-," and Honoka tugged at Umi.

"Why don't we ditch them?" A glint of adventure sparkled in those blue eyes and Umi decided they could get distracted just this once.

"Where are we going?" and Honoka stopped walking. They waited until they were hidden by the forest bark, before hiking towards a different direction.

"Anywhere as long as we get back," Honoka grinned and Umi didn't like that plan.

They hiked through the trails and jumped over upperward roots. Umi was always glancing behind her and Honoka was always facing forward. The duo pushed and shoved to the point where they ended up sliding down a mossy hill.

"You're just walking aimlessly at least stay at a certain direction," Umi hissed. Landing on her behind, she turned to see Honoka had landed on her back.

"But isn't it fun?" Honoka laughed as she dusted herself off. A leaf falling off her hair making the possibility of being lost a silly idea.

"What if we get lost?" Umi warned and the ginger pointed at the sky.

"We can just climb a tree and look for a mountain that looks like a chicken," the ginger knew these camping grounds better than anyone, "We always camp near the base of it."

"I'm done!" Umi planted herself at the mossy wall, "I won't move unless we're heading back."

"What are you scared?" and Umi glared the ginger down, "Alright, we won't move," she took a seat next to the bluenette.

The sun was rising on top of their heads. Their morning having been spent with the ginger's parent's clapping pans and drenching the ginger's tent with water to force her to wake. Luckily for Umi, she had been gathering wood with Alisa, so it was mainly Honoka's morning that got ruined.

"Hey Umi, do you have family?" Honoka didn't want to head back and if she was allowed to, they would have already be heading home. So, the ginger hoped that Umi would at least allow her to waste as much time out in the woods.

"Family? No, we are an alien race that-"

"Got it," Honoka interrupted, "I mean do you ever remember one species that felt like family?"

Umi paused in thought as she clearly remembered all her offsprings, "Well there were some that felt like family," and Honoka awed in confirmation, "If I had top pick one I guess it would be the one time I was a mammoth."

"Woah!" Honoka was flung backwards by the shock, "That's really far into the past."

"I'm not Kotori," Umi kept her composure, "I'm much more older then most of the other girls."

"Who's oldest?" Honoka couldn't help but put in her own predictions, "Is it Nozomi?"

"Nozomi?" Umi almost sounded offended, "Please she's still pretty young," the bluenette pulled her knees close to her chest. She didn't mind the small break away from all the distractions, "The oldest would have to be Rin."

"No way!" Honoka couldn't believe it was her gaming buddy, "You're lying!" but Umi shook her head, "... How old are we talking?"

And Umi snorted at the petrified yet intrigued look the ginger was giving her. Umi knew Honoka would freak out if she knew the age of the other, "Lets just say Rin was one of the first to be created."

"So…?" Honoka begged to be given a number.

"Hmm Rin was here way before the Earth was even officially a planet," Umi watched as Honoka grew silent in astonishment, "She was assign to Mars when that planet was just starting off."

"Wow," Honoka allowed a silence to pass through them. Her mind wondering if Rin would be willing to talk more about her past lives with her once they got back, "She really doesn't seem that old."

"You'd be amazed if she actually showed her DNA coding," And Honoka didn't know how to respond to such a comment, "Maybe she'll show you if you asked."

"Can i see yours?" Honoka wanted to get an idea what made such a thing so special.

"Eh?" Umi turned to find Honoka already searching her body, "W-Wait!" she placed a hand up to try to cover Honoka's eyes.

"What's wrong? Is this like the whole past vision thing?" The ginger didn't want to invade her privacy again. Being held still, Honoka waited for Umi to remove her hand.

"It's not that," the bluenette blushed as she held Honoka in place. The ginger scuffling in confusion as Umi finally let go. Placing her arms around her knees and pulling them closer to hold herself tighter, Umi continued, "It's just embarrassing having you see my code."

"I'm starting to think you like teasing me,," Honoka booed as she tried to tempt the bluenette, "It's just a code, right? I've seen plenty of computer codes, so let me see."

"I'm not a computer!" Umi denied as the ginger begged, "Fine, but under one condition," she couldn't look at the ginger. Her request was too shameless.

"What?" Honoka brighten up at finally seeing some part of Umi.

"Can you… can you kiss me?" And Honoka stopped functioning.

"Huh!" she coughed as the other hide her reddening face, "Uh-I-Uh," she didn't know what Umi meant as a kiss, "O-Ok."

Umi took deep breaths as she prepared herself mentally for her reward. Meanwhile, Honoka was running on emergency fuel as her brain went dead. Her inner Honoka's were in chaos as they thought about what kind of kiss was allowed. Some Honoka's were demanding a kiss on the cheek, others on the lips, and the truly criminally insane were locked away for their attempts of the unspeakable. Suddenly all thoughts went silent over the great echo, 'Am I attracted to Umi?' and all little heads popped in pure shock.

"Alright I'm ready," Umi turned to face the ginger. Her eyes determined and Honoka was now a nervous wreck.

"O-ok," her voice spiking up, but the other didn't notice.

…

"Piece of Junk," Maki whacked the motorcycle as the purple haired woman tried to flag down a car.

"Doesn't seem like we're going to get any help," Nozomi watched as the last car flew past them, "Should we try hiking towards the nearest town?"

"We have no choice," Maki lead the way.

"It could be worst," Nozomi smiled as she followed behind.

"How?" Maki glared and the other hummed.

"We could be lost and alone," and Maki raised a brow. Not really seeing how having each other was going to be of any help. Deciding to ignore the other, they both hiked up the dirt path alongside the pave road. The forestry providing enough shade for the two to avoid feeling the heat.

...

"Just look into my eyes and try not to blink," Umi held the ginger's shoulders as they kneed in front of one another, "Ready?"

"Ready," and yellow eyes began to glow.

It started off as a small faint light. Soon Honoka felt as if she had entered a void with how her whole vision went black. The only thing providing light was the rings of gold as small sparkles flickered closer. Honoka didn't have to wait long before she saw a private galaxy in the other's iris.

"The small dots of lights are my age in millenniums," Umi's rang out, but Honoka was too focused on the light show buzzing all around her.

"This is amazing," she awed as she stretched her hands out to touch. Having forgotten she was just looking into Umi's eyes, she ended up cupping the bluenette's face, "So beautiful."

Feeling hands on her, Umi shivered as her eyes flickered back. Honoka was now staring at Umi and her pulse quicken. Holding her close, the ginger swallowed as Umi waited for her reward.

Leaning forward, Honoka closed her eyes as she shook with anticipation. Their lips meeting awkwardly as they both were to shy to act on impulse. As they came apart, both women were unsatisfied with the kiss. Umi leaned forward retaking her lips and Honoka didn't resist.

"And here we thought you were lost," Yukiho's voice piped up and the two separated immediately.

"Yukiho!" Alisa slapped her arm, "We should have let them enjoy themselves."

"I'm not returning back to camp to tell our parents that Honoka was getting freaky in the woods with her girlfriend."

"We weren't!" Honoka stood up alongside Umi, "We were taking a break."

Both women were blushing like mad and Yukiho sighed, "Sorry for disturbing you. We'll leave so you can continue."

"We weren't doing anything," Honoka insisted and the two siblings fought.

Alisa smiled apologetically at Umi, "Sorry for disturbing you," she spoke once the siblings were a bit more ahead. The two too invested in a game of punch and run as they passed the blame onto the each other.

"You really weren't," Umi brushed away the topic. Too ashamed to talk about it anymore, "So how long were you searching for us?"

"Not long," Alisa looked at her watch, "We only started looking when our dad found a couple of hitchhikers off the road when he went on some emergency run."

"Hitchhikers?" Umi wondered and Alisa nodded.

"Yeah, he told them he would drive them back, but they insisted on spending the night."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Alisa laughed nervously, "I hope they're not some serial killers pretending to be lost."

"Don't worry I would never let anyone hurt my family," Umi confirmed, "I'll interrogate them myself once we arrive back at camp."

Alisa's heart melted, "Aww Umi!" she squealed as she held her arm, "Why couldn't I have met you first," she sighed blessfully.

"Yeah yeah," Yukiho rolled her eyes and pouted, "Go ahead and sleep with Umi for all I care."

"I was just kidding," Alisa lightly jogged towards her wife, "You know your the only one for me."

"Sure doesn't seem like it."

Umi smiled at their silliness before realizing Honoka was next to her. The fake lover grabbed her hand. Her face hidden by the angle in which she was facing away.

"Thanks for being here," Umi's mood brighten greatly by the muffled comment, "We can sleep together if you want," Her eyes catching the reddening ear tips and she leaned on the gingers arm. The ginger feeling a pinch of jealous from having Alisa hold Umi like it was nothing. So Honoka baited Umi with something they could do.

Umi giggled at the silliness of the other. Honoka would have never considered herself possessive, but seeing Umi not put off by it warmed her heart, "Then I guess we can share a sleeping bag together," Umi tugged playfully.

Honoka was riding off her instincts and chemistry, "But like… we can sleep closer."

Umi rested her head on the ginger's shoulder. This trip was already giving her the advantage she had hoped and prayed for since the beginning, "Alright," she smiled triumphantly. The scale was tipping towards her favor and although she felt a little bit ashamed of her sneak tactics, Umi wasn't about to let another girl win.

…

"Where are we?" Nico stood at the edge of the mountain's peak. The rest of the ganging huffing and puffing as they caught up with the black haired woman.

"I-Is H...Honoka here?" Kotori gasped as she took a seat on the rocky snow.

"No one's here," Eli took a large gulp of her canteen. Wiping the sweat from their one-way trip to the ginger's main camp.

"Honoka?" Rin looked at the group questioning, "Oh! We were suppose to find Honoka!" she laughed as she hit her head lightly to show how forgetful she was, "Oops I forgot."

"That's not cute at all!" Nico gripped her shoulders and shook violently, "You told us we were going to find Honoka! You even volunteered to lead us to their main camp!"

"Nico!" Hanayo broke them apart, "It's not like she lead us to a different mountain. Maybe she just somewhere out there," and she turned to get Rin to agree, "Right?"

Rin turned around, her eyes trained at the rocky terrain below sea level, "Isn't the view nice?"

"I'm going to kill her!" Nico pulled back her sleeves.

"Nico!" Hanayo held the black haired girl back, "Think reasonably!"

Seeing her chance to escape, Rin ran down the slope which was followed by an angry Nico and a worried Hanayo. Eli sighed, "Come on Kotori it looks like we're at the wrong mountain site."

Kotori nodded. She was not looking forward to the hike downwards, "i wonder what Honoka is doing with Umi," her head bowed in pain from imagining the two getting too close.

"I'm sure they haven't done much," Eli tried to encourage, "It's Honoka remember?" and Kotori nodded wanting to believe the blonde was right.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you all for the continues support! Please continue to enjoy this story!**


End file.
